Cats & Dogs
by Sammi Paglia
Summary: Amane is Scott's adopted sister. Their life was normal, until they both got bit in the woods. He is now a werewolf, and she isn't. But the creepy, albeit hot, Derek Hale refuses to believe she is human. Eventual Derek/OC/Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, Sammi here. It has been a loooong time since I updated or posted anything, but I'm back. This story is a revised version of my other one, Cats and Dogs. Most of it will be the same, just better written. Though some things will be different. If you are an old reader, read it again, refresh your memory. New readers are always wanted as well. For those interested, I will be updating Desire and my other stories once I have a new chapter of this up. Read and review please, it keeps me going. XOXO, Sammi.**

Amane was sitting in her room on her laptop, when she heard a strange noise coming from outside. She immediately shut her laptop, and grabbed the neon pink bat out from under her bed, before quietly leaving her room. She almost bumped into her brother, Scott, who was holding his less flashy wooden bat.

The two stayed silent as they crept downstairs, and outside, both looking for what could have made the noise. Amane stayed behind her brother as he leaned out to look around. They all screamed when stiles came down, hanging upside down.

"STILES! What the hell are you doing?!" Scott yelledd to the shocked stiles, as Amane sighed, and lowered her metal bat.

"You guys weren't answering your phones." He quickly explained himself. before looking at the bats. "Why do you have bats?"

"I thought you were a predator!" "I thought you were a burglar!" Amane and Scott stated at the same time.

"Wha- Look its late but you guys have to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they are bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even State Police." Stiles said while still hanging upside down.

"For what Stiles?" Amane asked, wanting to go back upstairs.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." He stated before climbing down.

"A dead body?" Scott asked and Amane had the overwhelming urge to face palm.

"No a body of water. Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body." Stiles said before climbing onto the porch.

"Murdered?" Amane asked.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties." He explained to them both.

"Well hold on if they found the body-" Scott began

"Then what are they looking for?" Amane finished. Stiles looked between the two

"Creepy. And thats the best part. They only found half. We're going." Stiles stated looking at the two.

"Oh no. you are going. I am going to bed." Amane stated, turning to go inside.

"Nope. You are coming too." Stiles stated with a cheeky grin before both the boys grabbed one of her arms and dragged her to the car.

"We are seriously doing this?" Scott asked as they got to the reserve, everyone getting out of the car, flashlights in hand.

"You two are the ones who are always bitching nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said before walking into the woods.

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott said.

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort." Amane said with a small laugh, earning a light punch in the shoulder from Scott.

"I am playing this year. In fact, I am getting first line." Scott said defensively.

"Ha, yeah right." Amane said laughing.

"Hey, Amane, dont be harsh, everyone needs a dream! Even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles said.

"Just out of curiousity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Amane asked glancing around.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that." Stiles said.

"And, uh what if whatever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked,

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said, causing Amane to glare at him.

"Its comforting to know you planned this out with attention to detail" Scott said and Amane noticed his breathing was getting worse.

"I know." Stiles said as he continued to climb the ridiculous hill.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scot said before taking a rest on a tree, before getting out his inhaler. He then continued up the hill and Amane stayed behind him, incase he fell. At the top she noticed the two boys dive to the ground at the site of cops, and she followed suit.

"Come on." Stiles said before taking off. Scott took a puff from his inhaler before going after him, whisper yelling for him to wait up. Amane sighed and went after the two boys. He yelled stiles name, causing him to look back, but the idiot kept going, causing the cop dog to bark, and turning attention on Stiles. Amane and scott quickly hid behind trees.

"Hold on, Hold on, This delinquent belongs to me." Amane recognized Sheriff Stilinski's voice. Stiles just got busted by his own dad.

"Dad how are you doing." Stiles asked, trying to sound innocent.

"So, uh, do you listen to all my phone calls?" He asked his son.

"No. Well, not the boring ones." He stated, shaking the rain off of his head.

"Now where are your usual partners in crime?" The sheriff asked.

"Who Scott? Scott's home. So is Amane. Both wanted to get a good nights sleep for school tomorow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." He stated. It was a pathetic lie.

"Scott? You out there? Amane?" The Sheriff yelled. Both kids tried to morph into the trees they were hiding behind. They heard him sigh. "Well young man, I am going to walk you back to your car, and then you and I are going to have a talk about something called Invasion of Privacy."

"Scott, that was our ride." Amane stated angrily looking at her brother. He looked at her guiltily, before both kids headed off into the woods, hoping to go home. Without a flashlight it was suddenly creepier. They both jumped as they a noise.. The rain started coming down harder, and Amane walked closer to Scott.

"Ohh!" Amane said as she remember she brought her keys. She reached into her jacket, and pulled out they keys, which had a jeweled flashlight on them. It was small but better than nothing. She flipped it on and pointed it around.

" Better than nothing." Scott said, before they both jumped at the sound of something moving in the trees. They both looked up before continuing on. A while later Scott stopped, looking ahead. Amane was about to question him when he took out his inhaler. They both yelped when a bunch of deers came running at them, running them over. Scott dropped his inhaler as Amane dropped her keys.

"What the hell was that?" Amane asked when it was over. They both got up, and took out their phones, trying to find their missing items with the small light. They stayed near each other as they searched. They both did a double take when they saw the body, before letting out screams, Amane's a lot louder than Scotts. They both tried to run backwards, but they both tripped and fell down the hill, tumbling over each other.

Amane landed on Scott at the bottom. They both groaned as Amane rolled off of him, trying to get up. They were both covered in the sticky leaves, making it harder than normal. They both used a nearby log for leverage to get up, albeit slowly. Once up they looked around. It was dead silent. And that was bad for a forest.

Scott slowly turned towards Amane, and as soon as he did his eyes widened. Amane turned just in time to be pounced by something bid and fury. She felt a sharp pain in her side as she fell to the ground. She didn't even have time to scream before it went after scott. It felt like a second before Scott was pulling her up and they took off sprinting into the woods, never letting go of each others hands.

They ran straight into the road, and Scott covered Amane protectively as they were both almost hit by a car. They watched it go before Scott lifted up his shirt to reveal a bite mark. Amane groaned as she did the same. Although hers looked like a cross between a bite and a scratch. They both stared at each other before they heard a Howl.

The next day the siblings road into school on their bikes. Scott on a mountain bike, and Amane on a baby blue schwinn. They put their bikes on the rack right as Jackson pulled up in his Porsche. He opened the door, hitting Scott.

"Dude, watch the paint job." He said. Amane rolled her eyes.

"Dude, stop being an ass." Amane said, and Jackson glanced at her before grinning.

"Amane. Hot as always" He said before walking away. Amane rolled her eyes. She was in a light green button up with white shorts, wedges, and a few accessories. She glanced at her brother.

"Don't let him bully you!" She stated and he glared lightly.

"Don't hang out with him." he snipped back. Stiles walked up to them.

"Ok let me see these things." He said, kind of excited. Amane figured Scott already told him. Scott slowly pulled up his shirt, revealing the bandaged bite. Stiles immidiatly went to touch it.

"Woah." Scott said before shying away. Stiles turned to Amane.

"uh uh. No way am I pulling up my shirt in school." She said with a slight glare. Stiles smirked.

"Chicken." He teased as they started walking inside.

"It was too dark to see, but I am pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott stated.

" A wolf bit you?" Stoles asked looking between the two. They both nodded. "Uh uh. No. Not a chance." He stated. And they both looked at him.

"We heard a wolf howling" Amane stated.

"No you didn't." Amane had an urge to slap him.

"How do you know what we heard?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles.

"Because California doesn't have wolves. Not in like sixty years." Amane's interest peaked.

"Really?" She and scott asked at the same time.

"Yes really. There are no wolves in California." Amane was still skeptical.

"Well, if you don't believe us about the wolf. Then you definitely won't believe us when we tell you-" Amane cut off her brother.

"We found the body." She stated with a smile. Stiles did a weird twitch before moving closer to the two,

"Are you kidding me? And i swear its hard to believe you are adopted. you two are so alike." He stated, he hated when they finished each others sentences.

"No. i am not. Wish i was. I am going to have nightmares for a month." Scott stated. Stiles geeked out and got excited.

"That is freaking awesome. I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing that happened to this town since .. the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look - like you are going to ignore me." He stated as Lydia walked by. Amane rolled her eyes. He then looked at Scott and Amane. "You two are the cause of this you know. Dragging me down to your nerdy depths. I am nerd by association." Amane scoffed.

"Amane, you coming?" Lydia yelled back and Amane smiled.

"Definitely nerd by association." She stated slapping Stiles shoulder before walking away right as the bell rang.

Amane and Lydia walked out of their class together. And Lydia immediately spotted a new girl. She walked up to her with a smile.

"That jacket is killer Where did you get it?" She asked, not bothering to say hello like a normal person.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in san francisco." She stated and Lydia smiled.

"And you are my new best friend." She stated as Jackson came up and wrapped his hands around her. "Hey Jackson."

"Hi I am Amane, and this is Lydia." Amane greeted the girl, hoping to make her more comfortable. But she had a hard time paying attention, since she could hear her brothers conversation loud and clear, and he was on the other side of a crowded noise hall.

"So this weekend, there is a party." Lydia stated, glancing back at Allison, who had introduced herself.

"A party?" She asked. Jackson smiled.

"Yeah - this Friday. You should come."

"Uhm, i can't sorry. Friday is family night. Thanks anyways." She said politely.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson stated.

"You mean like football?" She asked.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson stated proudly. Amane rolled her eyes.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia said affectionately glancing at Jackson

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else–" Jackson trailed off.

"Well, I was going to–" She started but was cut off by Lydia

"Perfect. You're coming." She stated before walking away.

"Sorry about that. Lydia can be pushy. You don't have to come if you do not want to" Amane stated with a smile before walking away towards the field.

Amane sat in the bleachers watching the boys run around. The feild was busy, and Amane was happy to see her brother and best friend run onto the feild.

"But if you play– I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" She heard Stiles say as the ran onto the field. The fact that she heard their conversation perfectly was a little weird, considering how far apart they were.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line." Scott replied as they got to the bench, Just as Allison and Lydia got there, sitting next to Amane. Scott glanced at Amane and smiled, before his attention shifted to Allison. Amane instantly knew he had a crush. She bit back a smile.

"McCall!" Coach yelled as he got to Scott.

"Yeah?" He asked tearing his attention from Allison, and staring at his coach.

"You're on goal." Coach stated, throwing some gear at him, causing Scott to drop his own.

"I've never played." He said confused. Amane glared at the coach He wasn't even giving him a chance.

"I know–scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fired up!" He stated as if it was obvious.

"What about me?" Scott asked, obviously dejected.

"Try not to take any in the face. Let's go! Come on!" He stated tapping him in the face before turning away. Amane and Allison watched her brother as Lydia watched jackson.

"Who is that?" Allison asked, ever taking her eyes off of Scott. Lydia glanced over.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia stated and Amane scoffed.

"Gee, thanks Lydia. Thats my brother." Both girls looked at her shocked.

"But you look nothing alike." Allison stated. Amane smiled at her

"I am adopted" She stated. Allison blushed.

"Well, he is in my english class." Allison stated. Amane noticed Scott looking at them. Then a whistle blew, and Amane flinched, and tried not to cover her ears and act like a fool, which her brother currently was. Damn that was loud. She watched as a ball hit her brothers face and everyone laughed.

They watched her brother shake it off and stand up, looking determined. They all watched as he caught the next ball. And everyone froze in shock. Including Scott. He then proceeded to catch every ball. Allison smiled.

"He seems like he's pretty good." She stated.

"Oh, very good." Lydia stated, watching Scott. They watched as Jackson stepped forward.

"Oh god." Scott said right before jackson went running. They watched as Jackson jumped and threw the ball, and then Scot caught it. Stiles, Amane, and Lydia jumped up and cheered at the same time,

Scott, Stiles, and Amane were trekking through the woods once again, searching for Amane's keys, and Scott's Inhaler. Amane had her shoes in her hand, going barefoot, not wanting to ruin her wedges.

"I don't– I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I–I can–hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"I know what you mean." Amane stated.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint–mojito gum in your pocket." They both stated.

"Again. CREEPY. and I don't even have any mint–mojito– " He stated rummaging through his pocket, only to pull out the gum. He looked at the two suspiciously. "So all this started with a bite?"

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked. He had a point.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this– It's a specific kind of infection." Both Scott and Amane stopped walking and stared at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called– lycanthropy." Amane rolled her eyes at that.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Amane wanted to smack her brother when he said that.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles said

"Once a month?" Scott asked, getting skeptical.

"Yeah, on the night of the full moon, Aooooo" He faked howled. Scott caught on and hit him playfully. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with us." Scott said seriously. As they started walking again

"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." Stiles stated. Amane looked over at him.

"I'll show you werewolf." She said before dropping her shoes and tackling Stiles. The two proceeded to wrestle in the leaves, laughing.

"No, I–I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler. " Scott said. Amane and Stiles froze, looking around. Amane had stiles pinned down in a headlock. She released him, brushing off the leaves as she got up.

"Yeah he is right. My keys should be around here." She said looking around.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles stated.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks" Scott stated.

"And my keys. The though of a murderer with the key to our house is unsettling." She said before turning around, letting out a scream as she saw someone standing there. That caught the boys attention, and they turned towards her, as she moved back towards them.

It was a guy, a little older than them, wearing all black and a leather jacket. He was kind of hot, in Amane's opinion, but creepy as fuck. He walked over to the group.

"What are you doing here?" All three were silent, and looking away from the stranger. "huh? This is private property."

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles stated.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but–" The man gave him a look that stated 'what' "Uh, forget it." The guy threw Scott's inhaler at him, and he immidiatly caught it Then he threw Amane her keys, who also caught it. He looked at them both one more time before turning and leaving.

"Well that wasn't creepy at all..." Amane stated watching him walk away.

"Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work." Scott turned to leave but Stiles stopped him.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us"

"Remember what?" Amane asked looking at Stiles.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles stated. Amane grimaced. That sucked.

"I wonder what he's doing back." He asked staring at where derek walked away.

"Come on." Amane stated, and they all turned to leave.

Amane was at home, in her bathroom, about to clean her wound, but when she took off the gauze there was nothing there. What the fuck. Had they both been hallucinating. Amane's thought were cut short when her phone went off. She grabbed it, and there was a new message from Scott.

**meet me clinic. Need help with cats.**

Amane double read the message. What was that about? She sighed as she looked out the window. It was downpouring. She sighed, as she packed a change of clothes before setting off on her bike. When she got there there was a car there. Weird. No one was supposed to be there. She walked inside, using her key, and found Scott in back with Allison.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked. Allison sighed.

"I hit a dog." She stated. Amane noticed the cute dog on the table. It growled at her.

"Friendly." Amane stated before heading in the back, waving goodbye to Allison. She walked into the cat area. They were all calm. What was Scott's problem? She fed the cats and they headed home. Scott with a stupid grin on his face the entire time.

Amane woke up in the woods. She immediately freaked, standing up as fast as she could. She looked around. What the hell. Where was she. She looked down. She was wearing her neon pink underwear and a black tank top. Oh god. She was in the woods in her underwear. She walked out, only to stumble into Scott.

"Oh my god. Its just you. where are we?" She asked, noticing he was just in his boxers. He shook his head, just as confused as her. They wandered in the direction they thought was home. Amane was slightly freaked out by all the fog. They heard a noise and looked around.

They both froze as they saw a wolf like figure, before taking off running. They ran fast, but the creature kept up with them. Amane stopped as Scott jumped over a fence, right into someones pool. He looked disoriented until he saw it was just a pool. He looked at the man watering his garden. "Good Morning." Smooth. Real Smooth.

Amane walked over to the field with Allison. They both waved at Scott, who waved back.

"So how is the dog?" Allison asked. Amane smiled at her.

"She is fine. Scott checked the microchip, and her owners were contacted. Well, we left a message, no one answered since it was so late." She stated, just as the team yelled, signalling it was beginning. They watched as Scott caught the ball, and a began running down the field, only to be tackled by Jackson. She then watched as scott got the ball before Jackson, and headed across the field, easily dodging anyone in his way. When three guys blocked his path, the flipped over them and scored. Amane and allison cheered.

"McCall! Get over here! What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach said. With a small smile on his face. Scott obviously thought he was in trouble.

"No coach." He stated

"What the hell was that?" He asked

"I don't know, i was just trying to make the shot." Scott said defensively. Cach smiled brightly.

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', buddy. You made first line. Come on!" Everyone cheered when he said that.

Amane was at Allisons getting ready. The girls had agreed to get ready together, since Scott was their ride. Amane and Allison were laughing and smiling. They had a great time togerher. They talked about random things while getting dressed. Amane was wearing a light green dress with some heels, while Allison was more casual, in a white button up with a blazer.

Amane and allison walked downstairs when scott got there, but she went out first, and was in the backseat by the time Allison was coming out the door, the two just stared for a moment.

"Do me a favor, and no lovey dovey till I am out of the car." She hissed before Allison got in. Her phone buzzed and it was a message from Stiles.

**Please believe me. Scott is a werewolf. I have proof. Think about it. Tell you more later.**

The message was accompanied by a picture of Stiles's computer chair with three scratches down the back. Amane was kind of freaked out by the message, and looked at Scott wearily. But stayed silent until they got there. They both froze when they saw Derek over by the fire. Creepy. just creepy. Amane smiled at Allison before leaving to find Stiles, seriously needing to know more. She finally found him in the front.

"There you are!" She stated as she found him. He looked at her, clearly worried.

"Please tell me you believe me..." He trailed off as Amane cut in.

" I kind of do. I did my own research, and it makes sense." She stated. He smiled with relief before getting serious.

"That means you and he are werewolves. You could change tonight. People. Bad." He stated. Amane laughed.

"No i am not. Scott is. And yes i agree, we need to get him out of here, but how?" She asked Stiles glared at her.

"Yes you are. You were bit too. And you have heightened senses." He stated. And she shook her head.

"No i don't. That was a one day thing. Besides I am fine. We need to get Scott out of here." She stated. He didn't look convinced, but dropped it, As scott came rushing out the front door, Allison right after him. Allison stopped next to Amane, as Stiles ran off. They watched as Scott left in the car. Their way home.

"What the fuck. Did he seriously just leave us here?" Amane was shocked.

"Amane. Allison." They both turned to see Derek. Amane looked at him confused. "I am a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek." He said. Amane scoffed, earning a glare from him.

"No you are no-" She began but was cut off by Derek.

"He asked me to give you a ride home." She doubted it.

"No thanks, we can get a ride home from... Stiles" She stated just as his jeep drove off. She groaned.

"Thanks. Its appreciated." Allison stated, following Derek. She looked back at Amane "you coming?" Amane looked at her. She really didn't trust him, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let her be alone with the creepy forest guy. She sighed and followed.

The drive as silent. Amane sat in the front seat of the Camaro, with Allison in the back. She had to admit. It was a DAMN nice car. She was a sucker for Camaros. The drive was silent and awkward, and Amane was on edge. When they finally got to Alison's house, she let her out, and then reluctantly got back into the car. As soon as the door was shut they were moving again. She noticed they weren't headed towards her house, but towards the woods Time to panic.

"Uhm, my house is in the other direction." She stated. But he didnt respond, and only drove the car faster. She looked at him, and noticed Allison's blazer in the back seat. She was seriously panicking now. Her phone buzzed. It was a message from Stiles.

**DEREK IS THE WEREWOLF THAT BIT YOU AND SCOTT!**

Cue mini panic attack. She looked over at him as the car stopped and they were at Beacon Hills Reserve. The same place they got bit. She immediately got out of the car, and was heading towards the road, as fast as she could run in heels. But she was stopped by a grip on her arm.

"Come on." He said dragging her into the woods. She nearly tripped over her heels several times, but thankfully didn't.

"Ugh. Let me go. Where are we going?" She said trying to get her arm out of his grip, but he only held on tighter.

"We are going to find your brother." He stated.

"And why would he be in the woods?" Feign innocence, she thought. He turned to her angrily.

"YOU KNOW WHY!" He stated angrily before hanging allisons on a branch and dragging her away. "Neither of you should have been at that party."

"Why the hell not?" She asked angrily. He didn't answer as she saw a rather wolf like Scott appear by the jacket.

"Where is she?" He growled out. Amane stood frozen Her brother was a werewolf.

"She is safe from you." Derek stated, before tackling him sending them both to the ground. He was the werewolf. She took the distraction to leave, sprinting through the forest, even in her heels. She didn't stop until she got home. at the same time as Stiles pulled up.

"He- they-" She was panicking. Stiles hugged her, thankful she was alive, and not a werewolf. She hugged back. What a night. "I think Scott was behind me, he should be home soon. Imma... get some sleep." Amane stated. Stiles nodded, and they headed inside, thankful her mom was asleep.

Amane woke up, to see a note beside her bed. It stated that Stiles went to find Scoot. She sighed and rolled over. She fell off the bed, but suprsingly caught herself. She shook it off as she went into the bathroom. She looked down and noticed that her nails were rather long. Odd. She made a mental note to go to the salon and get them one. She got dressed and headed to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Amane was in the dance room in the school. She was in a sports bra and sweats, with no shoes on. Instead of doing ballet, she decided to do freestyle today. She put her earphones in, and pressed play. Me & U by Cassie came on. She closed her eyes, and let out a breath, before moving with the music.

It wasnt a choreographed routine, so she was just throwing random moves together, letting her body move with the music. She stopped when she heard clapping. She quickly paused the song and opened her eyes. She found Lydia staring at her.

"Sorry, didnt mean to intrude, but practice is about to start, figured i would get you." She stated with a smile. Amane nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah thanks. didnt even realise the time" She said, while putting her stuff in her bag, and throwing it over her shoulder, before turning to allison.

"Arent you gonna put on a shirt?" She asked, as they headed to the field.

"Nah. I dont want to get sweat all over it." She stated with a smiled. Lydia looked at her funny.

"You arent sweating." Amane looked down at that. She wasnt. Odd. She shrugged and the two girls went to the field. Once there she went to Stiles before sitting with Lydia.

"Oh there you are. You will never believe it! Remember the hunters Scott told you about?" He asked. Amane nodded in confirmation, so he continued. "Yeah, well, Allisons dad is the one that shot him." Amane stared at him like he was crazy.

"Mr. Argent? You sure, he seemed nice." She stated. He nodded.

"Yup. Scotts freaked out" He stated.

"Hopefully not too much." She stated, fearing he would turn on the feild. She left Stiles and went to sit with Lydia. But she wasnt there. She shrugged it off and sat in the bleachers. Her phone buzzed as they started.

Hey sorry, had to leave early.

It was from Lydia That explains the disappearance. Amane texted her back, telling her it was fine, and looked up just in time to see Jackson send Scott to the ground. She gasped and stood up, ready to help if needed. She could hear the coach taunting him. Shit. Fuck.

"McCall is going to do it again! McCall is going to do it again!" Coach shouted as she watched her brother run back. This wasn't good. She watched as he ran, and then slammed into Jackson, who fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. She watched as her brother fell to the ground, and then Stiles help her brother off the field. She went to help, but froze when she saw Derek standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He just stared at her before turning and leaving. Creepy much. Amane shook it off and went to find her brother and stiles. She ran into the school towards the locker room, only to see stiles run out of the room with a fire estinguisher.

"what happened?" she asked, running up to stiles. He shook his head, seemingly to shocked to answer.

"Stiles" She heard her brother and stiles looked relieved. they both walked in to see Scott sitting on the bench.

"What happened?" He asked. Stiles dropped the fire extinguisher and ripped off his gloves.

"You tried to kill me. Its just like i told you before, its the anger. Its your pulse rising. Its a trigger." He said. Great. Her brother turns into a werewolf whenever he plays lacrosse.

"But thats lacrosse. Its a pretty violent game if you hadnt noticed."

"Well its gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field."

"Stiles is right. You cant play." Amaen stated.

"But i'm first line." Scott stated.

"Not anymore."

That night amane was sitting on her bed skyping with Lydia and Allison. She had her laptop on her legs while that talked.

"So jackson has a hurt shoulder. I forget exactly what. But now they dont think he can play, so they are leaving the game in scotts hands." Lydia stated. Amane inwardly groaned at that.

"Well at least Scott is more than capable, and i bet he is excited, right Amane?" Allison added.

"Yeah totally." Amane said just then she swore she heard scott scream "Hey, guys hold on a minute." She stated before heading into scotts room. She found Derek pinning her brother to the wall.

"They didnt see anything i swear!" scott said.

"And they wont, because if you even try to play in that game saturday, im gonna kill you myself." Amane decided to cut in then

"What the hell are you doing?!" She practically shouted. Derek glanced at her before letting go of her brother, before jumping out of the window. "What was that?!"

"I d-dont know he just appeared out of nowhere." Scott stated.

The next day Amane found her brother staring off after Alison in the halls. She walked up and snapped in his face, catching his attention.

"So you tell the coach?" She asked. The guilty look on Scotts face told her everything.

"You are kidding me right? Why on earth are you still playing? is the whole possibility of you turning not enough, or the death threat from Derek? Are you INSANE?" she all but shouted. He went to say something but she cut him off. "Nope i dont want to hear it. You are on your own." She turned and walked off to her next class.

Later that night Amane was in the kitchen when stiles came barging in, running up the stairs. She immediately followed, as he burst in Scotts room.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes i have had alot of adderal so..." He stated and Amane almost laughed.

"I found something at Derek Hale's" Scott barely got the sentence out before Stiles spoke again.

"Are you kidding? What?"

"There is something buried there. I could smell blood."

"Thats awesome." Stiles earned a slap in the head from Amane. "I mean thats terrible. Whose blood?"

"I dont know." Scott stated standing up. "But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder, and then you both help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way i am not playing that game." Amane rolled her eyes at that, but never the less, agreed to help. Although she refused to help them break into the morgue, not wanting to risk their mothers job. They agreed to pick her up afterwards.

The boys picked her up, telling her that they confirmed it was the body. They got shovels and headed to the old Hale house, waiting for Derek to leave. They pulled up and got out. Stiles and Amane both had flashlights.

"Wait something's different." Scott stated.

"Different how?" Stiles asked as they followed him.

"I dont know."

"I will tell you how. At night this place is a freaking horror film." Amane stated, earning a smile from Stiles. She glared at him, she wasn't joking, the place was fucking creepy.

"Lets just get this over with." Scott said as he began digging. Scott and Stiles both started digging, while amane gave them light with the flashlights. What felt like hours later scott finally spoke up.

"This is taking too long."

"Lets just keep going." Stiles stated, still digging.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked.

"Then we make a break for it while Amane distracts him."

"What?! Why me?" She asked, glaring at Stiles.

"Because you're the girl, he is less likely to hurt you." Stiles stated.

"Aren't we digging up a girl?" Amane hissed at him.

"True. Right, you run first, Scott will distract him." Stiles stated.

"Or we could all run for it." Scott stated.

"What if he catches us?" Amane asked.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles stated.

"Which is?" Scott asked.

"We all run in different directions, whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles stated like it was obvious.

"I hate that plan." Amane stated.

"Me too." Scott said, just as stiles hit something.

"Alright, stop stop stop!" he stated and both boys threw the shovels. They started searching with their hands and they found a bag thing with strings. Stiles started untying them.

"Hurry!" Scott urged.

"I'm trying, but did he have to tie the thing in nine thousand knotts," Stiles stated defensively.

"Ill do it." Scott said as both boys began untying it. They finally did it and pulled the bag back to reveal half of a wolf. Amane stepped back feeling sick at the sight, as both boys jumped out of the hole screaming.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked angrily.

"Its a wolf." Scott stated shocked.

"yeah. I can see that I thought you said you could smell blood. As in Human Blood." Stiles stated.

"I told you something was different." Scott stated.

"This doesnt make since." Stiles stated.

"We gotta get out of here." Amane said.

"Yeah help me cover this up." Stiles stated, but when he went to move he froze.

"Whats wrong?" Scott asked. Stiles pointed to a flower.

"You see that flower?" He asked.

"What about it?" Amane asked impatiently, wanting to get out of there.

"I think its wolfsbane." Stiles stated.

"Whats that?" She and Scott asked at the same time.

"Havent either of you seen the wolf man?" Stiles asked. He continued when he got no answer. "Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie?"

"No." scott said at the same time amane said "What?"

"You are so unprepared for this." He practically scolded the two, and Amane wanted to slap him. He got up and went to the flower, picking it up to find it had a rope attached to it. He pulled it, to reveal it made a spiral around the grave. Just then Scott looked at the wolf, and flinched at what he saw.

"Guys." He stated and both Amane and Stiles looked. Stiles jumped while Amane groaned.

"I am going to have nghtmares for a month." She stated at the sight of the woman in the grave.

The next day Amane and stiles were walking towards the Hale house. Stiles had somehow convinced her to go with him to talk to Derek. Stiles got into the Passenger seat while amane got into the drivers side of the cruiser Derek Hale was sitting in.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. " Stiles started, but the look from Derek changed his mind. "Okay, maybe i am."

"I am not." Amane stated. Creeped out, yes. But scared? no. That statement earned her a glare from Derek.

"Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed– she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Derek glared at him

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend, your brother, who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me– you want to." Right after that the passenger door opened and Stiles was pulled out. Amane glanced at Derek, before getting out and following Stiles and his dad, knowing it was best if she did it willingly.

"There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked them both.

"We were just trying to help." Stiles stated.

"Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this." The sheriff demanded.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles lied easily.

"Which he dropped when?" Sherriff asked.

"The other night." Stiles stated. Fuck stiles. she wanted to hit him.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body." Sheriff stated and Amane cut in.

"No. When me and Scott went for a jog." Amane lied easily. Sheriff looked at her then at Stiles.

"Uhuh sure. Get the hell out of here." Both kids immediately went to the Jeep.

"Yeah, that was me, saving your ass." Amane stated. Scott and Stiles climbed into the car.

"You two go ahead. I am gonna jog home. I feel fat, not having exercised lately." She stated, before heading off into the woods, ignoring the protests from the two. She jogged in the direction she knew was home. She seriously needed to clear her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked, as the trio walked down the hall.

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scott stated.

"Really? I have, but it usually ends differently." Stiles said and Amane made a sound of disgust.

"Stiles, some things, i just do not need to know." Amane stated.

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much

detail about you in bed again." Stiles stated.

"ok. Let me guess here-" Stiles started but was cut off by Scott.

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out." Scott said

"No, of course not. Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."

"Not a class, but maybe a teacher."

"Who, Derek?" Amane asked incredulously, and then she and Stiles slapped the back of Scotts head simultaneously

""You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah but dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real" Scott stated.

"How real?" Stiles asked

"Like it actually happened." Right after Scott said that the teens walked outside to the sight of a bloody and mangled bus.

"I think it did." Stiles stated, eyes wide.

The three teens were searching the halls, Scott more frantically than the others.

"She is probably fine." Stiles stated, trying to get Scott to calm down.

"She isnt answering my texts!" Scott stated worried.

"It is probably just a coincidence" Amane stated.

"A seriously amazing coincidence." Stiles added.

"Just help me find her! Do either of you see her?" He asked, looking around

"No" They both stated, and Scott spazzed out, looking around frantically, before falling onto a locker. Amane could hear his heart beating fast. Crap. She jumped as he punched a locker, smashing it. When he had a clear head he got up and awkwardly walked backwards, noticing people staring. As he turned the corner, Amane tried to warn him about Allison but didnt get the words out in time, and she watched as they slammed into each other, sending the books sprawling.

"You scared the hell out of me." Allison stated, noticing it was Scott, as the two squatted to pick up the books.

"You're okay." Scott said, grinning like a dork.

"Once my heart starts beating again yeah." She said, then noticed Scott staring. "What?"

"I am just happy to see you." Scott stated with a smile. Just then an announcement came on.

"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." The principle announced and there was a collective groan in the hallway.

"Well, save me a seat at lunch?" Allison smiled before leaving. Scott turned to Amane with a dorky grin.

"Told you she was fine." Amane said, and the two turned the corner to see Jackson fiddling with his now demolished locker door. Amane grinned as Jackson looked over at them.

"What are you looking at?" He asked angrily, and Amane laughed as she and Scott turned and went to class, Amane laughing the whole way.

"But dreams arent memories." Stiles stated as they all walked to the table during lunch.

"Then it wasnt a dream. Something happened last night and i dont remember what." Scott stated,

"What makes you think Derek has all the answers?" Amane asked.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy" Scott stated. Amane frowned.

"You dont know that." She stated.

"I dont not know it. I cant go out with Allison, I have to cancel." He stated.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Stiles said just as Lydia came up to the table, and sat down.

"Figure what out?" she asked But the three were still shocked she was there. She was Amane's friend, but still didnt sit with them at lunch.

"Homework." Amane stated, and both girls agreed.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered, as Danny sat next to him, the girl sat next to amane, Allison next to Scott, across from Amane, and the boy at the end, until jackson told him to move.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" he asked.

"Because i dont stare at his girlfriend's coinslot." He stated, and the kid moved. "So i heard it was some type of animal attack, probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson stated.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia stated, but added a 'isnt it?" to the end of it at the odd look she got.

"Who cares? It was probably just some homeless guy" Jackson started but stopped when Amane threw an Apple at him, hitting him squarely in the chest, hard.

"Dont be an ass, jackson, just because you dont know him doesnt mean he should just die." She said glaring at him.

"Actually i just found out who it is." Stiles said, holding up his phone. They all watched the news report. Amane thought the guy looked familiar.

"I know this guy." Scott stated and everyone looked at him.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver. Remember Amane?" Scott asked. It finally clicked. It was the bus driver.

"Yeah, i remember." She stated. "Oh hey i have to go to the library. See you guys later." She stated before leaving. She forgot she had a study date with one of her friends.

"You're a terrible bowler." Stiles said as Amane walked up to the two boys.

"What about bowling?" Amane asked. They both looked at her.

"Scott is going bowling with Allision, Jackson, and Lydia. Oh and he told them he was a great bowler." Stiles stated. Amane looked at her brother.

"But you suck at bowling." She stated.

"I know! I'm such an idiot" Scott stated.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase." Stiles stated.

"What-" Amane started to ask but scott cut in.

"Hang out." He stated. Amane tried not to flinch at that. The words of doom.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"Does that make you my gay best friend?" She asked stiles. He glared.

"How is this happening? I either killed the guy or i didnt."

"I dont think Danny likes me very much."

"I ask Allison on a date, now we are hanging out."

"Am i not attractive to gay guys?" Amane listened to the two ramble on, and decided that her brother and Stiles had issues. She walked away from the two, thankfull neither noticed.

Later Scott was draggin Amane through the forest towards Derek's house. They had been at home when he said he was going, and wanted her to go with him. Why? She had no clue. But she went anyways.

"I still dont like this." She stated.

"Please just let me do this." He said, begging her with his eyes. She sighed and nodded her head. They got to the Hale house right as a police cruiser drove away.

"I know you can hear me." Scott said as they stood outside the house. "I need your help." They both walked forward, standing infront of the door.

"Hmmm, maybe he is not here. lets just go ho-" She stopped when the door opened and Derek stepped out.

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did

something last night. I had a dream about– someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns

out that part of the dream might have actually happened" Smooth Scott. Real smooth.

"You think you attacked the driver." Derek stated simply. How in the hell did he managed to understand that mumbo jumbo scott just spilled out.

"Did you see what i did?" Scott asked.

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am i going to hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could i kill somebody?"

"Yes."

"Am i going to kill somebody?"

"Probably." Scott went into a mini panic mode. And Amane was pissed off at Derek and his stupid one word answers. She put a hand on Scotts shoulder in comfort, still glaring at Derek. Who only glanced at her for a second.

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." As soon as he stated that Amane felt uneasy - er.

"What do you want?"

"Scott, no." Amane stated. She did not want her brother to have anything to do with Derek Hale. Derek glared at her.

"This has nothing to do with you." Derek stated. Scott cut in before Amane could.

"It has everything to do with her. She was bit too. Now what do you want?" Scott asked. Derek stared at Amane for a moment, and she felt uneasy.

"You will find out. But first I am going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. Let your senses - sight, smell, touch- let them remember for you." Derek said, never taking his eyes off of Amane.

"Thats it? just go back?" Scott asked.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked, still looking at Amane, who was feeling the urge to punch Derek. He was creeping her out.

"I just want to know if i hurt him." Scott stated.

"No. You want to know if you will hurt her." Derek stated finally looking at Scott, before going inside.

Amane refused to go help her brother go back onto the bus. She stayed home and decided to bake instead. She was going to bake a cake but realised they were out of eggs. She sighed, and but on her heels before walking out the door, heading to the closest place to get eggs, the gas station.

On her walk she got a message from Stiles telling her that Scott didnt kill the guy, and that they would fill her in later. Scott had went out on his date while Stiles went home. Amane sent a message saying ok, before continuing the walk. She had the odd feeling that she was being watched, and felt uneasy. She walked faster, and gave a slight sigh of releif when she got there. She walked into the gas station, not noticing a black camaro pull in

Inside she got the eggs, and a pack of gum, and a bag of chips. She chatted idly with Dave, the cashier before walking out, right into a scene where Allison's dad, Chris, as he insisted she called him (Whom she had met on the several sleepovers she had with Allison) was walking to his car while a man was about to bust Dereks window. He froze when he saw her.

"Were you seriously about to break his window?" She asked, and the guy looked guilty. She looked at Derek, then at Mr. Argent, and shrugged. "Proceed." She stated before turning to leave. She could feel Derek's glare burning into her back. Hmph. That asshole deserved it.

"Amane. What are you doing out so late? Arent you aware there is a curfew?" Allison's dad asked, right as Amane heard glass shattering. She turned to him with a smile. She also noticed Derek's face had darkened when Mr. Argent had said her name.

"Yes. I am, but we were out of eggs, and i promised my mom i would bake her a cake, and some brownies." She stated, holding up the eggs.

"Well then, i will give you a ride home. Its not safe to be walking." He stated and Amane nodded.

"Alright, thank you Chris." She stated, walking over to his car. She swore she saw Derek's eyes flash as she got in. And she could tell Mr. Argent had noticed as well. She watched him give Derek one last glance before getting in, and driving away.

"Do you know Derek Hale?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I do. Unfortunately. He gave me and Allison a ride home from the party the other night. Something i never want to do again. That guy gives me the creeps." She stated, and noticed him smile.

"Good. Stay away from him. He is dangerous." He stated.

"I know. Sheriff Stilinski told me he had been arrested for suspected murder. Wouldn't doubt it. He is definitely creepy enough to be a serial killer." She said, lying with ease. Mr. Argent smiled as they pulled up to her house.

"You have good instincts. Goodnight, Amane." He stated, as she got out of the car.

"Good night. And thanks for the ride!" She said before heading indoors, and baking those sweets.

Later her mom got home. And she was delighted by the baked sweets.

"You are the best child ever. Baking me sweets, and not trying to get the car." She stated, causing Amane to laugh. They both went upstairs to get changed. "Oh Scott still went out." She stated with a small smile, before running into her room and going to bed, not even bothering to get out of bed when her mom attacked Stiles with a bat.

She did, however, get up when Scott dragged her out of bed, ranting about how Derek was the one who bit them and killed the driver and his sister. He dragged her, running through the woods, to the old Hale house. She didnt like this idea. Nor the fact that she was in her pijamas, aka a tight tanktop, no bra and some really short shorts. Thankfully the tanktop had a built in bra.

"Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!" He shouted as they entered the house. Damn this place was creepy. Why did he insist on bringing her? They both looked around trying to find him.

"I didnt do anything." They both heard his voice. It was distant and gave Amane the creeps.

"You killed him!" Scott stated, as he went to the stairs.

"Scott it dont think -" She started but was cut off by Derek's voice.

"He died." Scott and Amane slowly walked up the stairs, glancing around.

"Like your sister died?" Scott asked as they continued up the stairs.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her." Derek's voice came again.

"You found her." Amane stated, with a slight snort.

"I found her in pieces! Being used as bait to catch me!"

"I think you killed them both. And i am going to tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff." Scott stated, as they got to the top of the stairs, and looked around. Amane looked towards her brother just in time to see Derek. Scott turned, only to be thrown down the stairs.

"SCOTT!" Amane screamed, as she watched her brother tumble down the stairs in horror. She immediately went to run after him, but Derek grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. Hard. She heard a roar, and got up just in time to see Derek jump down the stairs in one leap. She watched as her wolfed out brother threw Derek through the wall.

She went to go down the stairs but stopped and looked at her arm. It was bleeding. great. She then heard another roar, and looked to see her brother enter the hole he created. She walked down the stairs, listening to thuds and growls, wondering if she should really interfere. She stood in the hole just to see a wolfed out Derek leap across a table and kick her brother in the chest, sending them flying.

He went to kick him again, but Scott moved, and derek flipped off the wall. Scott grabbed what looked to be a paddle, and hit derek, sending him flying. That had to hurt. Scott went to hit him again, but Derek rolled out of the way, and hit Scotts ankle, flipping him. He then picked Scott up and slammed him back into the ground several times. Scott tried to get up using a crate, but Derek kicked him, flipping Scott over the create.

"Ok that is enough-" She said just as Scott got back up and growled, they both ignored her, and Scott lept and Derek, who hit him in the stomach. Hard. Scott fell to the ground, human. Amane ran over to him, and knelt beside him. She could hear Derek changing. Scott used his sister to try to get up, and she brought him over to the couch. Derek looked at them.

"I didnt kill him. None of us did. Its not your fault, nor mine." He stated. He was talking to both of them.

"Yeah this wolfy business is Scotts not mine, so dont be talking as if i am a part of it." Amane said with a glare.

"This? This is all your fault. You ruined my life!" Scott stated walking to derek.

"No i didnt." Derek stated.

"You're the one who bit us." Scott stated.

"No im not." He stated.

"What?" Both Scott and Amane asked at the same time.

"I'm not the one that but you!" Derek stated. Scott touched his chest, and seemed to be having a flash back, he breathed heavily, before sitting on the couch next to his sister.

"There's another." Scott stated. Oh god, just what they needed.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you, either of you." He said that last part, glancing at Amane.

"Why us?" Scott asked.

"Because he is the one that bit you. You are part of his pack. Its you. You are the ones he wants."

"No. He may have bit me but i guarantee you I -" Amane was cut off by Derek throwing something at her. She caught it. It was a peice of wood.

"That. Was wolf reflexes. A human couldn't have caught that. You just haven't changed." Derek stated. Amane scowled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Amane sat in class staring at the clock impatiently. She had some plans she was majorly looking forward too, involving a mall. Stiles was giving her a lift and she seriously needed a good shopping break. When the bell finally rang she practically sprinted out of class, immediately going to her locker. She put her books in and left for the parking lot. She made it to Stiles' jeep right before he did.

"You ready?" She asked with a bright smile. He smiled back, obviously not looking forward to it.

"To shopping with you? Absolutely. Really excited. How did i get myself into this?" He asked as they climbed in and he started the car.

"Hmm, well, you snuck into my room while i was changing." She stated/.

"That was a complete accident, how in the hell was i supposed to know you would be half na-" he stopped and slammed on the brakes as Derek ran out in front of the car. He looked disoriented before falling to the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me. This guy is everywhere." Stiles stated as horns began honking. Amane groaned. This couldnt be good. Scott ran by them.

"What the hell?" He asked before going to derek, and Stiles and Amane got out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I was shot." Derek stated, breathing heavily.

"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles stated, and Amane rolled her eyes. Way to state the obvious.

"Why arent you healing?" Amane asked slightly irritated.

"I cant- Its a different kind of bullet." He stated.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked hopeful.

"No you idiot." Derek said with a glare. Amane scowled, and was about to comment when Scott cut in.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, thats what she meant when she said you had forty eight hours." Scott stated. Derek looked at him.

"W-what? w-w-who said i have forty eight hours.?" He was obviously getting worse. great. just great.

"The woman who shot you." Scott stated like it was obvious. just then Dereks eyes flashed bright blue. then back to green, and they kept flashing. Amane looked around panicing.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" She and scott said at the same time.

"Really creepy guys." Stiles stated.

"Thats what i am trying to tell you, i cant." He stated.

"Derek, get up!" scott demanded.

"I am putting him in your car." Scott said before putting him in the passenger side. Yup. definatly no shopping today. Amane groaned before climbing into the back seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek stated.

"And how am i supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"Shes an argent. Shes with them" Derek stated.

"Why should i help you?"

"Because you need me." Derek stated. Scott noticed allison coming towards them.

"Fine. Ill help you. Get him out of here." He said that to Stiles, who just got into the car..

"I hate you for this. I hate you so much." Stiles stated before driving off. Amane groaned again. great. what a fun day.

They drove in an awkward silence. Stiles was calling and texting scott, hoping to get rid of derek. Derek took off his jacket as stiles got a response. Amane read it over his shoulder. He needed more time. great.

"Can you try not to bleed out all over my seats?" Stiles asked irritated. "We are almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked, also slightly irritated. She was in a car full of irritation. This would end well.

"Your house." Stiles stated like it was obvious.

"What?" He asked looking over at Stiles. "You cant take me there."

"We cant take you to your own house?" Amane asked incredulously.

"Not when i cant defend myself." Derek stated. Stiles pulled over.

"What happens if Scott cant find your magic bullet? Huh? Are you dying?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek stated.

"What do you mean? what last resort?" Stiles asked, as derek pulled up his sleeve, revealing the bleeding bullet hole. Amane looked away and gagged. "Oh my god what is that? Is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Start the car. Now." Derek said annoyed.

"Yeah i dont think you should be barking orders with the way you look, ok? In fact, i think that if i wanted to, i could probably drag your werewolf ass out into the middle of the road, and leave you for dead." wow. Amane gave stiles props for that. ballsy move.

"Start the car or i will rip your throat. With my teeth." He stated and amane cut in.

" Oh no you wont. I will help him." She stated, pointing a finger at derek. He glared at her, and grabbed her wrist, with crushing force.

"Start the car." She yelped at Stiles, as she felt something crack. Stiles started the car and they drove of. Derek released her wrist, and she cradled it into her chest.

"Ass." She growled out. He rolled his eyes.

"It will heal." He stated.

"So you say. Hey since we will be driving for a while how about we still go to the mall?" Amane asked Stiles hopefully. The look from both the males in the front seat told her everything. "Fine, but you still owe me stiles. I will not forget you walking in on me naked." Dereks head whipped over to Stiles at that point.

"What?! oh my god! Half naked. And it was an accident.!" He stated suddenly feeling in danger. "Why do you care anyways? She isnt your sister. I already got enough of that from Scott." Derek rolled his eyes at that and looked out the window.

After another phone call from scott they were off to the animal clinic. Once inside Amane went about turning on the lights and opening the doors. She walked back to the two guys right as they entered the back room. There was a very shirtless derek. Amane averted her eyes at once. No need for perverted thoughts about Derek. The creeper. Damn he was built.

"You know that doesnt look like anything a good night-" Stiles began and Amane cut him off.

"Shut up Stiles. How do we fix it?" She asked. They both looked at her.

"There is a bullet, that Scott needs to bring." Stiles stated.

"Joyful." She stated, not wanting to rely on her brother.

"If the infection reaches my heart, it will kill me." Derek stated, as he began looking around.

"Positivity just isnt in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles asked.

"If he doesnt get here with the bullet in time, last resort." He said, out of breath.

"Which is?" They both asked. Derek held up a bone saw.

"One of you is going to cut off my arm." They both froze. And Amane felt like she was going to be sick.

"I am not doing that." Amane said, backing away. Stiles held up the saw turning it on, before dropping it.

"Oh god. Look, i dont know if i can do this." Stiles stated, really pale. Derek was tying a blue band on his arm.

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing through the bone, and especially, the blood!" He stated. Dereks hand slammed onto the table as he looked at Stiles.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked.

"No, but i might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Ok, how about this, either you cut off my arm, or i cut off your head." Derek growled. Amane shook her head. This was gross.

"I am out." She said and went to leave the room, only to have dereks good arm stop her.

"You need to hold me down." He stated. Amane went wide eyed.

"What? no!" She stated, then derek started to heave, before vomiting up a black substance.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"My body trying to heal itself." Derek stated, still bent over.

"Its not doing a very good job." Stiles stated.

"Now, you need to do it now." Derek stated.

"Look i honestly dont think i can."

"JUST DO IT!" Derek yelled, and Amane moved behind him, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his arm.

"Oh god. ok. ok." He said as he picked up the saw and put it on his arm. "Oh god. Alright here we go!"

"Stiles? Amane?" They both heard Scotts voice and froze as he came into the room. Scott took in the sight before him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked and both Amane and Stiles moved away from Derek, sighing with releif.

"Oh thank god, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." He stated. Derek turned towards Scott.

"I am leaving." Amane stated walking out of the room, leaving the boys to deal with Derek. it was just too much. She was not up for cutting someones arm off. She sat outside for a few minutes, taking in the cool air. She looked up across the street, and could have sworn she saw glowing red eyes, at that she walked back inside,

She walked in to see Derek on the floor in pain, letting out something between a scream and a roar. She then watched as the bullet wound healed.

"That, was, AWESOME" Only Stiles.

"You ok?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek said sarcastically.

"Im guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles stated, earning a glare from Derek.

"Ok we saved your life, which means you are going to leave us alone? You got that? And if you dont, i am going to go back to Allisons dad, and tell them everything"

"You're gonna trust them? you think they can help you?" Derek asked, in a scary calm voice.

"Why not, they're alot friggin nicer than you are!" Scott stated.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek stated.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Stiles, lets go." Amane stated, turning to leave.

"No. you are coming to." Derek stated.

" NO! no i am not. I have had just about all i can take for the day. Thank you. I am going home. I am going to sleep. And hopefully, i wont have nightmares about cutting off an arm." She stated walking out, with Stiles following her, leave Scott to whatever Derek had in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Amane tapped her foot impatiently as she stood in the vacant burnt down hale house. This place was fucking creepy. Why had Scott messaged her anyways? God, she wanted to check on Lydia. She just heard about what happened, and wanted to be there for her friend. She looked up as the door opened, and Derek entered with Scott following.

"I have a life you know" Scott said as Derek walked past her and up the stairs.

"No you dont." What did she miss

"Yes, I do! I dont care what you say about him making us his pets or-"

"Part of his pack" Derek said annoyed.

"Whatever! I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent teacher confrence tommorow, because I am failing chemistry!" Scott said angrily.

"Do you want to do homework? Or do you want to not die?" Derek asked. Scott sighed and looked towards Amane. "You have less than a week until the full moon. If you dont kill with him, he kills you!"

"Who the fuck made up these rules?" Amane asked, scrunching her nose.

"Its a right of passage into his pack." Derek stated.

"You know what else is a right of passage? Graduating from High School! And you dont have to kill anyone to do it!" Scott said angrily. "Why cant you just find himself yourself? Why cant you just sniff him out when you are human?" The mental image of Derek bent down with his nose pressed to the ground while sniffing out the alpha was hilarious, Amane couldnt help but laugh. They both looked at her.

"Sorry. Funny mental image." She said, coughing lightly and looking away.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be one of you! You have a connection with him, a link that you that you cant understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him. Both of you." Derek explained.

"So if I help you, you can stop him?" Scott asked.

"Not alone. We are stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if i have no idea what I am doing?" Scott asked.

"Because I am going to teach you. Both of you! You remember that first night when you were shot in the arm? You remember what happened when you were hit?" Derek asked.

"I changed back." Scott stated.

"And when he hit you with his car? Same thing right?" Derek asked, walking down the stairs. Scott nodded, as Derek stood infront of him.

"What was the common denominator?" Derek asked. Scott shook his head confused. Derek grabbed his arm, before twisting it with a sickening crunch. Scott screamed and fell to his knees.

"What the hell are you doing

?" Scott asked in pain.

"It'll heal." Derek said. She was really starting to hate that statement. she lunged, tackling him and causing him to release her brother. Derek reacted instantly, flipping them and pinning her to the ground, a grip on her shoulder painfully tight.

"Pain is what keeps you human." Derek stated, holding her down. Scott waited for his arm to heal, glaring at Derek. He pinned Amane in a rather provacative position. He was positioned between her legs, their bodies flush together.

"Get off of her." Scott growled. Derek looked down at her before getting up, and looking at Scott.

"Maybe you will survive." Derek stated, before walking upstairs, leaving the two teens glaring at him.

Amane sighed as she sat in her chemistry class. The class had started and her brother was conveinently missing. So was Jackson. She wondered if he and Lydia were all right. Mr. Harrison walked in, signalling the official start of class.

"Just a friendly reminder, parent teacher confrences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I wont name you because the shame and self disguist should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He asked, looking at Stiles and Amane. Just then Jackson entered, and took his seat next to Amane. Mr. Harris walked over. "Jackson, If you need to leave early for any reason, let me know. " Jackson nodded. Their teacher walked away. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs, its chemistry, not a coloring book." Amane snickered at that, before opening her book. She looked over and noticed stiles whispering to danny, and then she noticed jackson staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. You just look nice." He stated before looking down. Ok. that was weird.

"one more question." She heard stiles say.

"What?" Danny asked aggravated.

"Do you find me attractive?" Amane almost choked on her own spit. Danny looked shocked too and didnt answer. Stiles leaned forward, shocked, and fell off of his chair, causing everyone to look.

Amane walked into the steaming locker room, looking for Scott, who had been MIA all day. It was rather empty. How odd. She walked farther in and heard Jackson talking.

"I-I-I dont know where Scott is." What? Who was he talking to. She followed the voice.

"I am not here for Scott. I am here for you." Derek. This cant be good.

"W-W-Why me? I-I-I didnt do anything." Jesus he sounded scared.

"No, but you saw something. Didnt you?" She stopped when she saw them. He had Jackson backed against a locker.

"No, I d-didnt see a-anything." Jackson said.

"What was it hmm? An animal? A mountain lion?" He asked.

"I didnt see anything. I-Im not lieing." Amane decided to cut in as Derek stepped closer.

"Derek! What the fuck are you doing?" Derek glanced back at her for only a second, so did Jackson.

"Then calm down and say it again." Wow, way to act like she wasnt even there.

"Say what? t-that Im not lying?" Jackson asked.

"Tell me that you didnt see anything. Slowly." Derek demanded. Amane stepped forward, and grabbed his arm.

"Derek, knock it off. Stop being a jackass." She hissed at him. He glared.

"I didnt see anything. Im not lying." Jackson repeated slowly.

"One more thing." Derek said, grabbing Jacksons head, and pulling it to the side, revealing three scratches on the back of his neck. "You should really get that checked out." He stated, turning to leave, but not before glaring at Amane.

"Oh hell no." She growled out, following him. He ignored her and kept walking, to that deliciously hot comaro of his. "You seriously dont think you can just walked away after that? You are terrorizing my friend!" Derek turned to her.

"It is none of your business." He growled out before getting into his car. She huffed before kicking his door before he drove off. What an asshole. No way in hell was she dropping this. She sighed before heading into the woods, towards Dereks house.

She got there a while later, and glanced at his car. There was a dent and scratch in the door. Serves him right. She walked up onto the porch and opened the door walking in. She froze at what she saw. There was a very shirtless derek doing pull ups in a doorway, showing off his toned body and tattoo.

"Where is your shirt?" She asked, looking away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still doing pull ups.

"Seriously? If you need to ask that then you are really stupid." She stated, and he glared while he dropped down and started doing push ups. hot damn. "You need to explain what the hell you were doing with Jackson."

"He might have seen the alpha, I had to check."

"Oh! So terrorizing him is how you do it?" She asked, exasperated. He froze. "What?" She asked. Surely that didnt make him freeze up. Suddenly he was up, and dragging her to the back of the house, putting her near a door that led outside. Probably didnt used to, but it did now.

"Stay here. Run if things go bad." He whispered, before dissapearing. Amane was about to object when she heard the door kicked open.

"Nobody's home." She heard a guy say.

"Oh he's here, he just isnt feeling particularly hospitably." A girl said.

"Maybe he is out, buring a bone in the backyard." The guy stated.

"Really? We are going there and thats the best you got? Dog jokes?" The girl asked annoyed. "You wanna provoke him, say something like... too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch, when we CUT HER IN HALF." Amane heard derek roar at that. She heard a few thumps, and then what sounded an awful lot like a taser, and then she heard Derek groan.

"Wow, this one grew up in all the right places." The woman said. Amane could hear Derek groaning. "I dont know whether to kill it, or lick it." Ok. Gross. She heard him shuffling about, and then another tazzer noise. Then the woman laughed.

"Nine thousand volts. You never were good with electricity were you? The fire. Which is why i am going to let you in on a little secret, and maybe we can help each other. Yes, your sister was severed into peices and used as bait to try catch you. Unpleasent, and quite frankily, a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste. But true. Now here is the part that might really kick you in the balls. We didnt kill her." She was met with silence. "You think Im lying?"

"Wouldnt be the first time." Derek growled out.

"Oh, sweetie. Well then, why dont you listen to my heart. We. Didnt. Kill. Your. Sister. Hear that? no fast beats or uplicks. Just the steady beat of the cold hard truth. We found bite marks on the body. So why dont you say what you were already probably thinking. That the alpha killed her. So why dont you just tell us who he is, and we will take care of him. Everybody goes home happy." She was met with more silence. "Unless, you dont know who he is." okay time to go. Amane turned to open the door, but caught her nail.

"Aw shit!" She hissed. Suddenly the house was silent. "Who was that?" the girl asked. Almost immidiatly Derek grabbed her wrist, and ran out the back door, dragging Amane. They ran for a while until Derek looked back and stopped. He looked hurt and furious.

"Who was that?" She asked. He glared at her.

"What happened to staying silent and running?" He growled out.

"I went to but caught my nail. Who was that?" She asked again. He looked away, and didnt answer. "Ok, what happened to Jackson's neck?" Still no answer. She was furious. "Are you kidding me? Are you just going to stand there and not answer me? You INSIST I am some sort of freak, then terrorize my friend, and then get attacked but some chick and you will not answer ANY of my questions?!" As soon as she finished she was tackled to the ground by a furious Derek. She noticed he had claws and fangs. She immidiatly pushed him off, sending him flying into a tree. "What the fu-" She didnt get the changed to finish before she was tackled again, and the two went tumbling.

Amane managed to pin Derek down. Her legs straddled his waist, and her hand was raised back, ready to strike. Derek was staring at her hand, and she looked at it. In place of her normal nails, were long white sharp ones. Amane froze, before quickly moving off of Derek, and stepping back, confused.

"I told you, you aren't human. You were bit. Just because you're not a werewolf, doesn't mean you are human." He said, standing up. Amane glanced at him before back at her hand, which was normal now. She shook her head before stepping back. No. Just no. She immidiatly turned, and took off sprinting through the woods. She needed to get away from him.

Amane wound up outside of the animal clinic. She walked up to the door at the same time Stiles' dad did. She smiled slightly in greeting.

"Hi ." She said.

"Hi. How was school?" He asked.

"Good. Thats why I am here actually. Scott wasnt there. I am hoping to find him. " She explained, as they entered.

"Sheriff, Amane." Deaton said. She smiled.

"Listen, I hate to bother you, but I am having a bitch of a time getting a concensous on what this is we are dealing with." Stilinski said, walking forward and putting an envelope on the table.

"I am really flattered you've come to me for help, but like i said before, I'm no expert." Deaton said.

"But you were pretty certain the other day about our attacker being a mountain lion."

"thats right." Deaton said, as stilinski looked down.

"I want to show you something. We got a little lucky here. The video store didnt have any cameras but the security camera that was watching another parking lot happened to catch a few frames. Take a look at our mountain lion." He said, plopping a photo down. Amane got next to Deaton to get a closer look. It showed the alpha breaking through the window. "Here's another." The second picture made it clear it wasnt a mountain lion. Damn that thing was scary.

"Its interesting." Deaton said.

"Actually, uh, this is the interesting one." He said, putting down the last picture. It showed a human walking. God, it all came crashing down on her at that point. The creature that attacked her and her brother, and the killings, really was human.

"I see what you mean." Deaton said. They both noticed Amane's paniced look.

"What can w-walk on two legs?" She asked, trying to cover for herself. "d-dont answer that. I dont want to know. I-Im just gonna go. look, if you see Scott, tell him when i find him, he is so dead." She quickly left after that. She needed to see Derek. She ran through the woods but stopped when she saw car lights. She walked over to see jackson throwing a lacrosse ball at a tree. She also noticed the beer bottle at his feet.

"Jackson. What are you doing? Are you ok?" She asked, walking up to him. He looked at her. God he was a mess. She would have to beat Derek for this. As she got closer she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"How do you know Derek?" His words were slightly slurred.

"That doesnt matter. Lets get you home." She stated, grabbing the lacrosse stick that was in his hands.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, grabbing the stick back from her and throwing it to the side.

"What? No. Come on." She said, grabbing his arm. He retaliated by grabbing both of hers and pushing her onto the car hood.

"Jackson? What the-" She was cut off by his mouth on hers. Amane's eyes widened before she moved to push him away. It didnt work. Then again she wasnt trying to hard, afraid she would hurt him. He was drunk, he didnt deserve to be hurt. Suddenly he was gone. She noticed him laying by a tree, and Derek standing over her. He pulled her up, before turning to Jackson, who was now standing up.

"Dont. He is drunk. He didnt mean it." She said. Derek glared at her, and she grabbed his arm, dragging him into the woods, away from Jackson. She was headed for the school, so let go of his arm and kept walking.

"Thats it?" He asked.

"Yes. Thats it. Go home Derek. Leave Jackson alone. I dont want you terrorizing my friends." She stated. She heard him scoff.

"Didnt seem like a friend back there." She snapped at that, turning around and slapping him. She froze when she saw scratch marks down his cheek. She looked away guiltily before leaving, walking to the school. She got there just in time to see her mom walk up to Allison's parents.

"Excuse me, you're not Allison's parents are you? Im Scotts mom, and I hate to say it, but he isnt answering his phone either." She said as Amane walked up.

"You're his mother?" He all but sneered. Oh hell no.

"Funny how you say that like its an accusation." Her mom said.

"Well I wouldnt say its a source of pride since he practically kidnapped my daughter today." Amane cut in at that.

"Excuse me? Kidnap? Yeah fucking right! It was probably Allisons idea, and even if it wasnt, she would go willingly." Amane all but hissed at him. All three of them looked suprised.

"Amane." Her mom scolded, but Amane still glared at Chris argent. Maybe he wasnt as cool as she thought. "And how do we know it wasnt your daughters idea?"

"My daughter." He stopped short, looking behind them. He sighed. "Is right there." They turned to see Scott and Allison. Her mom shot off, leaving the others to follow.

"Allison, in the car." Her dad said as they arrived. Then someone screamed, and they all looked around. Suddenly everyone was running around screaming, rushing to their cars. Amane looked around confused. What the hell was happening. She shivered from the cold. Why didnt she bring a jacket? A Jacket was drapped over her shoulders, and she watched Allisons dad walk by her with, a gun? She wrapped the jacket around her and followed him. Ok. Props for giving her the jacket. But he still wasnt cool.

Amane heard growling. She recognized it as a mountain lion. She could also tell it was scared. How did it get here? She then noticed Stiles' dad running, and watched him get hit by a car. She instantly ran over to him. She watched him take out his gun, and jumped when she heard two gunshots. She looked to see the now dead mountain lion, shot down by Chris Argent.


	6. Chapter 6

Amane and Scott walked up the stairwell of the parking garage. They had just done some grocery shopping, and Amane was happy she was wearing her sneakers with built in heels. While still heels, giving her height, they were more comfortable, and easier to walk in. Not that she really had a balance problem anymore. Scott went to leave the stairwell on the 3rd level.

"Umm... I thought we parked higher." Amane stated, and Scott shook his head.

"No I think we parked..." He stopped his sentence as they looked around and didnt see the car.

"Told you." She said, turning and going back up the stairs. They went up one more level to look around. "Maybe its another floor up?" She suggested

"Come on." He said, walking towards the next level.

"Stairs are quicker, you know?" She stated.

"It could be parked somewhere." He replied.

"Next time, lets remember where we parked. Use the clicker thingy." She stated. Scott sighed before putting the bags down and getting the keys, pushing the button on them. They both heard the beeping of their car on the floor above them, just as a milk jar fell out of the bag, going under a car.

"Crap." Scot said, reaching for it. They both watched as it rolled back, with claw marks on it. Scott looked up as he heard a growl. Ho-ly-shit. Scott grabbed Amane's hand before taking off. They both ran as fast as they could through the parking garage. groceries forgotten. Scott kept glancing back, where as Amane prefered not to see how close it was.

They were back on the third level when Scott pulled them behind a car. The sounds of their hearts beating so loud and fast would give them away. Scott suddenly moved to the side, jumping on cars, setting of the alarms. Amane moved to the other side and did the same, running across the cars setting off all the alarms. Once they reached the end of the line of cars, Scott pulled Amane behind another car. It seemed to work, until Scotts phone went off. Amane stared at him wide eyed as he scrambled to get it.

"NO! no!" he whispered hoarsely. Suddenly he was grabbed and slammed onto the hood of the car. Amane acted on instinct, jumping up and attack who she thought was the alpha, sending them both hurtling across cars. In the end he pinned her, and Amane looked up to see Derek.

"You're both dead." He stated. Amane shoved him off.

"Are you kidding me?" She all but screamed, as he started walking away. She got up and followed, along with Scott.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked angrily.

"I said I was going to teach you, I didnt say when." Derek replied.

"So you're brilliant idea is to attack us? While getting groceries?" Amane hissed at him, but all she got was a sideways glance from Derek.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Scott yelled.

"Not yet." Derek stated, and Amane had the urge to hit him.

"o-o-ok, but I was fast right?" Scott asked, and Amane rolled her eyes. Thats what he asked about. Not yelling angrily about the groceries they left behind. Nooo.

"Not fast enough."

"But the car alarm thing, that was smart right?" Scott asked.

"Until your phone rang." He sure loved his short sentences.

"Yea but that was- I mean- Would you just STOP?! PLEASE" Scott yelled that last part, and Derek stopped walking, turning to face them. "What happened the other night? Stiles' dad getting hurt? That was my fault! I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this!"

"Look. I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I dont even know if I can teach you." Derek stated.

"What do I have to do?" Scott asked.

"You have to get rid of distractions." Derek stated, grabbing Scotts phone. Amane had a bad feeling.

"You see this? This is why I caught you." He said, holding up Scotts phone that said he had a missed call from Allison. "You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What? Because of her family?" Scott asked. Derek turned and was about to throw his phone.

"W-wait!" Scott yelled as Derek threw the phone at the wall, smashing it.

"You getting angry? Thats your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift? You do it through anger. By tapping into a primal, animal rage. And you cant do that with her around."

"I can get angry."

"Not angry enough!" Derek yelled. God, did these two have to yell so much. They all had super hearing, whispering could get the point across. Damn. "This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon."

"If thats what it takes." Scott responded.

"Do you want to live?" More yelling. What. The. Fuck. Man. "Do you want to pretect your friends? Yes or no?"

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." Scott said. Derek nodded, and glanced at Amane.

"Stay away from Jackson." Wait. What? What did Jackson have to do with this.

"What does Jackson have to do with anything?" Scott asked.

"She didnt tell you? I found Jackson pinning her to his car, forcing himself on her. And she did nothing. Even though earlier, she practically shifted." Derek stated, before walking away, leaving Amane to explain everything that happened to a very confused and pissed off Scott.

Scott came home in a rush, running to his room and pulling Amane in before shutting his door. He saw the window was open and ran and locked it, before lowering the blinds and peeking out. Amane looked at him questioningly.

"Scott what are you doing?" She asked. He turned on the light, and both teenagers jumped at the sight of Derek sitting in the chair. Amane glared at him.

"You seriously need to stop doing that." Scott said.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek asked. He who? the alpha? Scott certainly looked scared enough for that to be the case.

"Yea, we had a nice conversation about the weather. NO HE DIDNT TALK!" Ok, definitely the alpha.

"Well did you get anything off of him? An impression?" Derek asked. Ok, time to go. Amane sighed before turning and leaving.

"Where are you going?" They both asked.

"To bed. This doesnt involve me." She stated, before closing the door. She walked to her room, but froze at the sight of her window. In the center was a spiral, drawn in something red. She slowly backed out before going back to Scotts room.

"-especially when he drew the spiral." Scott said as she opened the door. Oh god, the alpha was at her window.

"Wait. The what? What did you just say?" Derek asked.

"The spiral. There is one on my window." She stated, and they both looked at her. Derek pushed past her going to her room, and the two teens followed. They both got there as Derek all but glared at her window.

"What? You have this look like you know what it means." Scott stated. Derek turned and shook his head.

"Its nothing." He said, walking past them.

"Wait-wait-wait a second. You can't do that! You can't ask me to trust you, and then keep things to yourself!" Scott stated.

"It doesn't mean anything." Derek said, turning to leave again.

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Scott asked, stopping derek from leaving again.

"You dont want to know." He stated before leaving. Great. More secrets.

Amane, Scott, and Stiles sat at the lunch table. Well, Amane and Stiles sat, while Scott hid behind a text book. They both filled her in on Stiles genius idea to teach Scott himself. Amane bit into her Apple as Stiles hit the textbook Scott was hiding behind.

"I think the book is making it more obvious. Besides she is reading anyways. Stiles stated, and scott ignored him.

"So have you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked.

"I think so." Stiles stated, biting his apple.

"Does this mean you dont hate me now?" Scott asked, looking hopeful.

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so I have to do something about it." Stiles stated. "Plus I am definatly a better Yoda than Derek." Ok, geek mode kicked in. Time to go.

"I will see you two during the free period. Bye." She stated, walking away from the two geeky boys.

Amane walked onto the feild to see Scott and Stiles.

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk." Really. Yoda. The Hulk. These two needed help.

"Yea, kind of like the Incredible Hulk." Stiles stated.

"Yea I'm like the Incredible Hulk." Scott said with a smile.

"Would you shut up and put the strap on." Stiles stated.

"Aww its ok Stiles, you would be like... Coulson." She stated. Stiles didnt look happy. "Hey, Coulson is awesome!"

"That is like saying he is batman while i am robin, thats just not awesome." He stated.

"Fine. You arent Robin." She stated. Stiles looked wide eyed.

"What? Who am I then?" He asked, clearly hopefully.

"Alfred." That earned her a glare, while Scott laughed.

"Funny. Lets get this started." Stiles said, duct taping Scotts hands behind his back. Ok, this had to be good. Amane sat on the bleacher and watched.

"This isnt exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott said, as Stiles moved away from him, with a lacrosse stick, and a bag of balls. Oh this would be good.

"Alright. Ready?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"Remember, dont get angry." Stiles said, as he set up the phone.

"I am starting to think this is a really bad idea." Scott stated, as Stiles threw the first ball, hitting Scott. Amane laughed. Amane laughed as Stiles proceeded to hit him over and over again. Then Jackson walked by, stopping at the sight. He smiled, and then noticed Amane.

"Amane..." He stated, grabbing her attention. She turned to him. Wow, this was going to be awkward. "Look, about the other night..."

"Its fine." She cut him off.

"No its not, I-" Amane cut him off again, by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine. You were drunk. Lets just forget about it? ok?" She asked. He didnt look like he wanted to, but nodded anyways. She turned at the sound of her brother groaning on the groaned. She could hear his heart elevated, so ran to him.

"Forget about it, because that so easy when I like you." Amane barely heard it, but she was sure Jackson said it. She didnt have time to think about it as she went to her brother, who ripped open the duct tape.

"Scott?" She heard Stiles ask. "Scott you started to change." Stiles said as Scotts heart rate went down.

"The anger, its more than that. The angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott stated, still on the ground.

"So it is anger than, Derek is right." Stiles stated.

"I cant be around Allison." Scott stated.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Amane asked.

"Because she makes me weak."

Later that night they were in Stiles' Jeep headed for the School. Amane was laughing because of Stiles explaining how he had Scott beat up by some guys and they both landed in detention.

"So why are we going to the school at night? Its creepy." Amane said as soon as she stopped laughing.

"Because Derek thinks Dr Deaton is the Alpha." Scott stated.

"Sweet, veterinarian, Dr. Deaton?" She asked. Both boys nodded.

"Ok, I knew Derek wasn't all there, but this is just crazy." She said, causing the boys to smile.

"So we are luring the alpha to the School?" Amane asked, and Scott nodded, as Stiles parked and they all got out.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles stated.

"Yea, I know." Scott stated, they both stared at him.

"And we are still going to do it?" Amane asked.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked.

"Well, personally, I am a fan of ignoring a problem until it goes away." Stiles stated.

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott said as Derek pulled up. Stiles got the bolt cutters out of his jeep before the three walked over to the Camaro. The hot Camaro. Derek got out.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"He's in the back." Derek stated. The three into the window to see Dr. Deaton tied up in the back. His face was busted up.

"Well he looks comftorable." Stiles said sarcastically, and Derek rolled his eyes, as the three went to walk inside.

"No. Stay with him. Make sure he doesnt do anything." Scott said to Amane, earning a glare.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because Stiles cant stop him." Scott stated, and Stiles hit him in the arm. Amane rolled her eyes before walking back to Derek's car.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"You said I am linked with the Alpha. I am going to see if you are right." Scott stated, and the two boys headed inside, leaving Amane to stand there awkwardly with Derek. He looked pissed off, before leaning on his car next to Amane.

"This is a dumb idea." He stated.

"Well its your fault." Amane shot back.

"How -" Amane cut him off.

"You attacked his boss, giving him the bright idea to draw out the alpha just to prove you wrong. So let me make this clear, whatever happens tonight, is on you. Whoever dies, is on you." She hissed out. Derek didn't have time to respond when some loud screeching noise came over the intercom. Was that supposed to be a howl? Derek winced.

"You have got to be kidding me." Derek said, as Amane broke down laughing. She wiped the tears that formed in her eyes as she stood up straight.

"Oh wow, that was good." She said, leaning against the car. Then a loud growl filled the area, and it seemed to shake the school. Derek looked pissed off.

"I am going to kill both of you!" He stated as they walked out. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the whole state to the school?"

"Sorry I didnt think it would be that loud." Scott defended.

"Yeah it was loud. And it was awesome!" Stiles all but sang. Amane rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Derek demanded.

"Dont be such a sour wolf." Stiles stated.

"What'd you do with him? You were supposed to stop him Amane!" Scott said.

"What?" They both asked turning to see a now empty camaro. Shit.

"I didnt do anything." Derek stated. Just then he spit out blood, as he was lifted into the air, by a creature she could only guess what was the Alpha. The three teens took off running into the school.

"We. are. all. going. to. die." Amane said once safely inside.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott said as the three held the doors shut.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles asked panicing.

"Use something!" amane hissed.

"What?!" Stiles asked.

"ANYTHING!" They both yelled. Stiles seemed to get an idea, as he stood up, looking through the window. Amane and Scott did too, spotting the bolt cutters.

"No." Scott said.

"Yes." Stiles replied, giving Amane the flash light.

"Stiles! No! Dont!" they both said, but Stiles ignored them and went out anyways. He looked, not seeing the Alpha, and went for the bolt cutters. Just then, Amane and Scott noticed the Alpha coming out from behing Stiles' Jeep. The two started banging on the door, and Stiles saw the alpha, and ran. Once inside, he put the cutters on the door, locking it. They all looked outside for the alpha.

"Where is it?" Scott asked. "Where'd it go?" They all looked around before backing up.

"That wont hold will it?" Amane asked.

"Probably not." Stiles said. They looked around. The school was creepy and dark. Great. Horror film or what. They took off at the sound of a howl. They ran into a nearby classroom, and the two boys went to move the desk, but Stiles stopped.

"The doors not going to keep it out." Stiles stated.

"I know."

"Its your boss." Stiles said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Deaton? The Alpha? Your boss." Stiles stated,

"No." Both Scott and Amane responded. She was positive it wasn't him.

"Yes. Murdering, psycho, werewolf." Stiles said.

"It cant be." Scott said.

"Oh please, he disappears and then ten seconds later that thing shows up, and tosses Derek twenty feet through the air. Convenient timing." Stiles said.

"Its not him."

"He killed Derek." Stiles said. This was annoying.

"He cant be dead." God this was a waste of time.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, thats not the sign of a minor injury!" Stiles said. "Dereks dead, and we are next!"

"Ok, but what do we do?" Scott asked.

"We get to my Jeep. We get out of here. You seriously think about quitting your job." Stiles stated, they nodded and headed for the window. Scott tried opening it.

"They dont open, the schools climate controlled." Stiles stated.

"So we break it?" Amane suggested.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles stated.

"So we run really fast?" Scott suggusted. "Really fast." Amane spotted his Jeep. The hood was, bent?

"Stiles whats wrong with your Jeep?" She asked.

"What do you mean? nothings wrong with my Jeep." He said.

"Its bent." Scott said.

"Like dented?" Stiles asked, concerned.

"No, like bent." Amane stated.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked, then the window shattered, and Amane let out a scream, as they dropped to the floor. They looked up to see a car battery slide across the floor.

"Thats my battery." Stiles said, trying to get up, but Scott pulled him back.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to move." Stiles said.

"He could be right outside." Scott whispered.

"He is right outside, and judging by how he foiled our escape plan, i would say he can hear us!" Amane stated.

"Let me take a look." Scott said before peaking over the wall.

"Nothing?" Amane asked after a moment. Scott shook his head.

"Then can we move?" Stiles asked.

"Yea, lets go." And the three stood up and moved. Amane cringed as her heels clicked on the floor.

"Take those off!" Stiles stated. Amane glared before doing just that.

"Ok, this way." Scott said, but Stiles stopped him.

"No, somewhere without windows." Stiles stated.

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott said.

"Somewhere with less windows." Stiles stated.

"The locker room!" Amane said.

"Ok. Creepy that you know that. But ok." Stiles said, as they headed to the locker room.

"Call your dad!" Scott said as they got inside.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"Gas leak, fire, anything. If that thing sees a parking lot full of cops, it will take off." Scott said.

"And what if it doesnt, what if it goes all terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles asked.

"They have guns!" Scott defended.

"Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to be slowed down, remember that?" Good point.

"Then we have to get out and make a run for it." Scott stated.

"How? there is nothing near the school for at least a mile!"

"Derek's car." Amane suggusted.

"That could work. We go outside, take the keys off his body, guu, and then we take his car." Stiles said.

"And him!" Scott said.

"Fine, whatever!" Stiles said. They went to the door and Amane froze when she thought she heard something. Scott stopped stiles from opening the door.

"What?"

"I think I heard something" Scott said.

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"I dont know." Scott said, and they all backed away from the door. "Hide." Stiles immediately opened a locker and went in. Amane and Scott cringed at the noise but did the same. Amane watched as a figure went by. It yanked open Scotts locker, and they all screamed. Stiles opened his locker and went out.

"You scared the shit out of me!" It was the janitor. "What the hell are you trying to do kill me? Get the fuck out!"

"Buddy just listen for a second!" Stiles tried to stay. Amane tried opening her locker but she couldnt.

"No get the hell out!" He said. He lead them to the door, but Amane tuned them out when she heard a growl. She froze, wishing she could stop her heart. She closed her eyes as the door slammed, and tried to stay calm at the sound of the alpha killing the janitor. there was a loud bang and then silence. Amane froze at the sound of footsteps, that she was positive werent the janitors.

She barely refrained from screaming when a figure stopped on the other side of the locker, and she was looking into a pair of red eyes. And just like that they were gone. Then there was a screeching noise, and the light was gone. The bastard moved something infront of the door. She banged against it trying to get out. Fuck, he trapped her. In a locker.

She kept banging, hoping to move the damn object. What on earth was this large in the locker room? Vending machine. He trapped her with the vending machine. Fucker. She groaned before starting to shove at the door again. Only she could find herself in this situation.

"Do you hear that?" Was that...Jackson? She started banging harder..

"JACKSON?! IS THAT YOU?" She yelled.

"Amane?" It was Lydia's voice.

"What the hell?" Jackson asked, obviously seeing the vending machine.

"Jackson can you move it? I can get out" She said.

"Yeah, hold on." Some grunting and a few minutes later, Jackson opened the locker.

"Oh thank god!" She said, as she stepped out of the locker.

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

"Long story, lets just go." Amane said, leading them out of the locker room.

"hey look there is one right here." Lydia said as they walked through a door.

"Really, you have to go now?" Jackson asked.

"You have a problem with my basic bodily function?" Lydia asked.

"I am starting to have a problem with all of your bodily functions." Jackson said, Lydia rolled her eyes before going into the bathroom, and Amane followed to wash her face. They walked out to a thoroughly scared Jackson.

"Did you find them?" Lydia asked. She looked at him, and then behind her, confused as to what he was afraid of. He touched the back of his neck, where Amane knew the scratches were.

"No. No." He stated. Lydia called Allison to see if they found Scott, who apperently texted Allison, with a broken phone. After a second call, and some more wandering, they came across Scott, Stiles, and Allison.

"Amane!" Scott said, hugging her.

"Finally, can we go now?" Lydia asked. They all froze at a banging noise, that seemed to come from above them.

"RUN!" Scott yelled, and they all took off as the Alpha came crashing down. They ran down the hall, and Amane glanced back to see the Alpha, before speeding up. They were headed for some double doors. Once inside they shut and locked it.

"Help me move this infront of the door." Scott said., and he and Jackson went to work.

"Wait Scott, not here!" Stiles said.

"Who was that?" Allison asked.

"Scott what was that? Was he in the ceiling?" Lydia asked.

"Just help!" Scott yelled at them "Chairs, stack the chairs!" Scott yelled, and the girls went to work. The entire time Stiles was trying to get their attention.

"HELLO!" Stiles yelled, and they all turned towards him. "Ok, nice work, really good job everyone, now what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" Stiles asked, gesturing. Crap.

"Can somebody please explain to me what is going on because I am freaking out here!" Allison said, turning to Scott. " And I would like to know why. Scott?" Scott moved away from her to think about what to tell them.

"Somebody killed the Janitor." Stiles said.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Same one who shut me in the locker, blocking it off with a vending machine." Amane added in.

"What are you talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked.

"Who killed him, and why would he not kill Amane too? No offense." Jackson asked.

"no no no no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed-" Lydia started.

"Don't you get it? There wasnt a mountain lion!" Jackson stated.

"Who was it?" Allison asked. "What does he want? Whats happening?" That last part came out as a whisper. "SCOTT!"

"i-i-i dont know! Its just- if we go out there he is going to kill us." Scott said.

"Us?" Lydia asked. "He is going to kill us?"

"Who? Who is it?" Allison demanded. Scott paused.

"Its Derek. Derek Hale." Scott said, earning a shocked look from Stiles and Amane.

"Wait, Derek killed the Janitor, and locked up Amane?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"I saw him!" Scott said.

"The mountain lion-" Lydia was still in denile.

"NO! Derek killed them!" Scott said.

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yes, starting with his sister!"

"And the bus driver.." Allison whispered.

"And the guy in the video store, its been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us." Scott said. "and if we dont get out now, he is going to kill us too!"

"Wait, why didnt he kill Amane? He had the chance, instead he locked her up? Why? Saving her for later?" Jackson asked.

"He was obsessed with her!" Scott said, and Amane swore she was going to kill him. Painfully.

"Oh." Jackson stated, quietly, as everyone looked at a horrified Amane. "Call the cops."

"No." Stiles stated.

"What do you mean no?" Jackson asked.

"I mean no. Do you want to hear it in spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, we don't know what he is armed with." Stiles responded.

"Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department, call him!" Jackson said with more force.

"I'm calling!" Lydia said, calling on her phone.

"Lydia wait-" He was cut off by Jackson pushing him backwards, and Scott went over to them.

"Hi, I'm at the high school, and we are trapped, we need you to- but-" She put the phone down. "She hung up on me!"

"The police hung up on you?" Amane asked

"She got a warning that there would be pranks from the high school. They said that if I called again that they were going to trace it and have me arrested." Lydia said, on the verge of tears.

"Alright, then call again!" Allison urged.

"No, they won't trace a cell, and they will send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles said.

"What the- what is this?" Allison asked, her hands covering her face. "Why does Derek want to kill us, why is he killing anyone?" Everyone looked at Scott.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asked.

"Is he the one who sent the text?" Lydia asked.

"No. I mean I don't know!" Scott said.

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asked. Why did they expect him to know?

"I don't know!" It was more forceful this time.

"Ok, why don't we ease back on the throttle here yeah?" Stiles said pushing Scott back to talk to him. Amane followed.

"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Stiles said.

"I didn't know what to say, I had to say something. And if he is dead, it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh god I just totally bit her head off." Amane glared when he said that.

"Thats what you are worried about? Not that you just told them he was obsessed with me?" She hissed. Scott looked at her guiltily.

"Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles suggested.

"But we are alive. It could have killed us already, but its like its cornering us already. Why did it trap Amane and not kill her?" Scott asked.

"Saving her for later? I don't know." Amane slapped the back of Stiles' head when he said that. "So what? It wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No. Derek said it wants revenge." Scott said.

"On who?" Amane asked.

"I don't know. Alison's family?" Scott suggested.

"Maybe that was what the text was about. Someone had to send it." Stiles said. Before Scott could respond Jackson cut in.

"Ok assheads, sorry Amane, new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson asked.

"He is right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him!" Scott urged.

"I am not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles said. Jackson cut in.

"Alright give me the phone." He said, grabbing Stiles shoulder. Stiles turned and punched him, causing Jackson to stumble.

"Jackson!" Allison said worriedly. "You okay?" Allison asked rushing over to him. Stiles sighed before getting his phone.

"Dad? Hey its me. And its your voicemail. Look I need you to call me back now. Like right now." Right after he said that something banged on the door. "We are at the school. Dad? we are at the school." He finished as it kept banging. Everyone backed away from the door. They watched horrified as the barricade slowly broke.

"The back door out of the kitchen. It leads to the stairwell." Stiles said not looking away from the door.

"Which only goes up!" Scott said.

"Up is better than here!" And with that they ran to the stairs, and Amane could hear the alpha break down the doors. They ran up the stairs and through the halls, trying to open a door. They all ran into the chemistry room. Scott shut the door, putting a stool in front of the handle. They all stood quietly, hoping it wouldn't find them. Amane watched as a shadow passed the door.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked after a moment.

"Six, if there is some lap sitting."Jackson answered.

"Six? I barely fit in the back!" Allison argued.

"It doesn't matter. There is no getting out of here without attracting attention." Stiles stated.

"No, not with this!" Scott said pointing to the roof access. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape."

"Thats a deadbolt." Amane pointed out.

"The janitor has a key!" Scott said.

"You mean the janitors body has a key." Stiles corrected.

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." Scott said quietly.

"Well gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else do you got?" Stiles whispered back.

"I am getting the key." Scott said, walking over to everyone else.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"Someone has to get it!"

"You can't go out there unarmed. Or alone." Alison said heatedly. Scott looked around and grabbed the board pointer. Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"Well its better than nothing!" He defended.

"I will go with him." Amane said.

"No!" Scott, Stiles, and Jackson said at the same time.

"Yes. Look if he was going to kill me, he would have done so in the locker room. I will be fine." She said.

"He locked you up. Saving you for later." Stiles said.

"How do you know he doesn't want to do something horrible to you?" Jackson asked.

"Like rape?" Lydia said.

"Again. Would have done so in the locker room. Calm down I am going. End of discussion." She said.

"Still weaponless." Allison stated.

"There has to be something else." Stiles said.

"There is." Lydia said, looking at the chemical cabinet. Everyone looked at it then back to her.

"What are we going to do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked. Better than nothing.

"No. Like a fire bomb. Everything you need is in there to make a self igniting molotov cocktail. " Lydia said.

"Self igniting-" Stiles was confused.

"Molotov Cocktail." Lydia said again. Everyone looked at her confused. Except Amane. She knew better. Lydia was smart.

"What? I read it somewhere." She defended.

"We don't have a key to that either." Stiles said. Jackson sighed before breaking the glass with his elbow. A while later Lydia handed the finished result to Scott.

"No. This is crazy. You can not go out there." Allison said.

"We can't just keep waiting here for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott said.

"You could die. Don't you get that? He has killed three people!"

"And we are next!" Allison sighed at that. "Somebody has to do something." Scott and Amane went to leave.

"Stop. Just stop. Scott please. Do you remember when you told me you could tell when I was lying, that I had a tell?" Scott nodded. "So do you! You are a horrible liar, and you have been lying all night!" Amane noticed Jackson smirk. What an ass. "Just please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please." Scott looked away.

"Lock it behind us." Allison pulled Scott in for a kiss, before they both left. Amane and Scott walked down the hallway cautiously. They tried to be as silent as possible. They successfully made it to the stairs, and made their way down. Amane followed Scott all the way to the gym. The bleachers were out. Odd, she thought they closed them at night. Amane was standing towards the center of the gym when Scott backed up, heading for the bleachers. Amane didn't have time to voice her protests before he slipped behind them.

She stood quietly as he walked behind them. She didn't dare make a sound, in fear of attracting the alpha. She watched in horror as the bleachers began to close. He gaze shifted when she noticed the alpha at the door. She slowly stepped back. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Scott jump out of the bleachers. and she backed up faster. She was beside Scott in no time.

"Come on, come and get me." He muttered, and the alpha started running at them. Scott through the bottle and they watched as it broke and nothing happened, "Crap." They turned but the alpha grabbed Scotts foot and dragged him, hovering over him. Amane ran to push him off, but it threw her across the gym and she hit the bleachers hard. It then let out an ear shattering howl. When she looked up the alpha was gone, and Scott was on the floor screaming. She watched as her brother slowly shifted. She watched as he stood up, slowly walking out of the room.

"Scott? Where are you going." She asked. His gold eyes rested on her for a minute before leaving. Amane got up slowly, it felt as if her bones had been crushed. She groaned before following her brother. This couldn't be good. She trailed behind him, only getting to him as they reached the door that led to their friends. He seemed to be struggling with something. She straightened, ready to tackle him if need be. She watched as he yanked away from the door, and fell to the ground. She heard allison banging, but was focused on the sound in the background. Sirens. Oh, thank god!

Scott, Stiles, and Amane followed the Sheriff out of the School. It had been chaotic. The police found no evidence that the Janitor was killed. The alpha was good, she would give him that.

"Are you sure it was Derek Hale?" He asked.

"Yes!" Scott said.

"I saw him too." Stiles said.

"What about the Janitor?" Scott asked.

"We are still looking."

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them." Scott asked.

"Yes Scott, we looked. We pulled them out like you asked. There is nothing."

"Im not making this up!" Scott said.

"I know. I know, I believe you!"

"No you don't! You have this look, like you feel bad for me, you want to believe me, but I know you don't." Scott said angrily.

"Look. We are going to search this whole school. We will find him. I promise." Sherriff said. Someone called the sheriff.

"Stay. All of you." And with that he walked away.

"Well we survived. We outlasted the alpha. That is still good right? Being alive?" Stiles asked.

"When we were in the chemistry room. It walked right past us, you don't think it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked.

"Then how come we are still alive?" Stiles asked.

"It wants me, us, in its pack. But I think first, I have to get rid of my old pack." Scott stated.

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asked, confusion covering his face.

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia... You." She watched as realization dawned on Stiles face.

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us." Stiles said.

"He wants me to do it. And that is not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Because when he made me shift, I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill all of you." He stated. There was an awkward silence as Stiles tried to take in the information. Then Scott noticed Deaton, and started walking over to him.

"How did?" Scott began.

"I got out. Not easily. And from what they tell me, you saved my life." He said. "I think I owe you a raise."

"Come on, let the EMTs do their jobs.." The sheriff said, dragging away. She watched as Scott ran off to Alison. This wasn't going to end well for him, she could tell.


	8. Chapter 8

Amane sat in her class, ready for the test. She had avoided Scott all morning. Allison was mad, and Scott seemed.. off. He and Stiles had snuck out the night before, and he had been rude ever since. She watched him enter the class, going to stand in front of Allison.

"Allison.." He began, but the teacher interrupted.

"Please take a seat." Scott sighed and sat down. Amane grabbed the test that was handed back to her, ignoring the look Scott sent her way.

"You have forty five minutes to complete the test. Twenty five percent of your grade can be earned right now by simply writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, like every year, at least one of you will inexplicably forget to write your name on the cover, and I will be left, yet again, to question my decision to ever become a teacher."

"Oh, come on Mr. Harris, you know you love us!" Amane said with a smile, causing a few laughs. He glared.

"So, lets get the disappointment over with. Begin." And with that everyone went to there tests. Amane quickly answered the questions. They were easy. She glanced over at Scott, and noticed he seemed to be freaking out. She looked at him questioningly before going back to her work. She then watched as he got up and left the room.

"Mr. McCall." Mr. Harris called after him. She quickly answered the last question, and got up, handing in her test, and chasing after him, Stiles right behind her. "Ms. McCall, Mr. Stilinski." Why did he bother?

"Scott?" Both she and Stiles called, looking around and not finding him. Stiles noticed his bag and picked it up.

"Scott?" He called again, pulling out his phone. He dialed Scott's number, and they both heard it ring. They followed it, running down the hall. It was coming from the locker room, and the shower was running.

"Go check. I am not seeing him naked." She stated. Stiles hesitantly walked in.

"He has pants." She went in after she heard that, to find Scott breathing hard, drenched from the shower.

"I-I can't." He stammered.

"What? Are you changing?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"No. I-I can't breath." Stiles immediately pulled the inhaler out of his bag, and Scott hesitantly took it, puffing some. His breathing cleared up. He looked at them confused. "I was having an asthma attack?"

"You were having a panic attack. I think the asthma attack stopped the panic attack. Irony." Stiles said.

"How do you know that?" Amane asked.

"I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun huh?" He asked.

"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit my chest with a sledgehammer." Really, this was all over heartbreak?

"You two sort this out. I will be in the hall." She said, rolling her eyes and walking out. Stiles was the one who should help him with this, not her. Amane didn't bother staying, and headed to the dance room. It was her next class (free period) So she figured she would get a head start.

She had just finished a hard routine, and went out to get a drink from the water fountain when she froze. She stood, staring wide eyed, at the sight of Scott making out with Lydia on the other side of the door. Amane walked away, grabbing her bag from the room, and heading outside. She seriously felt the urge to hit her brother. She got to the feild just in time to see him get taken out by two players. He got up and went again, taking out the two players, and Danny. Oh that was it. Danny was sweet, and nice. He did nothing to Scott.

Amane marched down to the feild, stopping Scott in his tracks as he was leaving. The entire team was busy fussing over danny. She hoped he was okay, but right now she had a bigger problem. Like her pompous, arrogant jerk of a brother who, full moon or no, needed a serious reality check.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She demanded, and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Its lacrosse, its violent." He said, moving to go around her, but she stopped him.

"Oh no, I do not think so. Danny did nothing to you, yet he is on the ground bleeding. Stiles did NOTHING to you, in fact, he helped you, and you made out with the girl he likes, no the girl he is in love with? What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed at him. His eyes narrowed, flashing yellow.

"Me? I made out with one girl. Don't even get me started on your sexcapades. You have no room to talk. In fact, I say I just gave you the perfect opportunity to bang Jackson, since I know you have been wanting to! Or how about Derek. Oh even better, how about both?" A loud slap echoed through the field and everyone looked over at the two, as Scott put a hand up to his now flaming red cheek.

"If you ever talk to me like that, Scott McCall, I swear to you, you will regret it, I will gladly tear you up." She hissed, leaving a very stunned Scott. She went over to Danny and helped him up, before glancing at everyone who was staring at her.

"Problem?" She asked, and they all looked away. Lydia walked over to her. "One word. One word Lydia, and you will be the next one to get hit." She stated, helping Danny to the nurses office.

Amane walked up to her house. It was late at night, she had spent most of the day in the dance room, and then after that went for a run. She seriously felt like... mauling somebody. She walked into her house and the smell of blood hit her. She slowly walked upstairs, listening closely.

"Stiles, please let me out. Its the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please Stiles, let me out. Its starting to hurt. Its not like the first time. Its the full moon. Its Allison, breaking up with me. I know, that its not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And its killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just please, let me out." That was pitiful. She was soon standing in front of Stiles.

"I can't." He said. Amane smiled down at him. Before nodding and going into her room. But not before glancing at Scott. His eyes darkened at the sight of her. She knew he knew. Ever since the moon had come up, she had been feeling inexplicably... aroused. She was avoiding guys. She hoped this was a one time thing. She sure as hell didn't want it happening every full moon.

Then she heard Scott screaming. But she had problems of her own. The need hit her like a ton of bricks. She heard Stiles open her door, she could smell the worry on him. She slowly stood up, a growl forming in her throat. She stared down Stiles, who looked very afraid. He needed to get out of here, or she would jump him.

"A-A-Amane, your eyes. T-T-They are glowing." She growled at that, before leaping out her window, and running. She ran, following her instincts. She felt like she was running in circles. She stopped when she saw Stiles and his dad. They were near a dead body. Scott. Oh he was going to get it. She let out a loud growl, before turning and running in the direction she smelled her brother. Not noticing the two Argents in the car, looking for the source of the growl. Their eyes settled on her retreating form.

She got to her house just as Derek was leaving. She barely glanced at him before jumping to her brothers window, grabbing him and jumping back down, throwing him. He got up, clearly shocked, staring at his sister's enraged from. Her eyes were still purple, but glowed in the night. Every other part of her was human, except she had really long claws, and fangs. He put his hands up, trying to calm her, but she launched, only to be tackled by Derek.

"Go, I will take care of her." Derek growled, standing up, wolfed out. Amane stood up as well, snarling at him. He launched at her sending them sprawling into the woods. He kept tackling her, sending them farther and farther into the woods, trying to get her away from people. Once they were far enough, he stopped, staring at her. She was different. Her claws should be shorter, her eyes gold or blue. But they weren't.

She growled at him, before attacking. He blocked her blows, and pinned her to the tree. Thats when he smelt it. She was incredibly aroused. He froze, before she turned, and snarled at him. She was trying to control herself, and it was either jump him and have sex, or attack him. So she attacked him again. He sighed, grabbing her and pinning her to the ground.

"You need to get away from me." She hissed up at him. Derek rolled his eyes, as he continued to pin her. He held her down, straddling her waist. It made her lose it. She reached up, kissing him. She flipped them, so she was on top. Derek froze, before growling, and flipping them again. She seriously needed to have sex. What the hell was wrong with her.

"Either help me out, or get away from me." She hissed, her eyes and nails back to normal. Derek shifted back, glaring down at her.

"Whatever is happening to you, is because of the full moon. You need to be contained." He stated.

"What I need, is sex, so either help me out, or get off." She stated. He froze. He could not let her go. And he wasn't going to-. His thoughts were cut short by her grinding her hips into his. He snarled, trying to control himself. She reached up and kissed him again, pulling their bodies flush. Derek lost it, kissing back with an equal amount of hunger. He would admit it, he had wanted her. He felt attracted to her. But he never thought they would be making out, pressed against each other on the floor of the forest. She bit his lip, earning a growl from him. He pulled them both up, never breaking apart, and started moving them through the forest.

Amane didn't know where they were going, and honestly, she didn't care. She just needed him at that moment. She growled with delight as he pressed himself against her, still walking through the forest. She didn't realise were they were going until they arrived at the Hale house. She didn't stop him as he lifted her up, bringing her inside, as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Oh they would be having fun tonight.

**A/N: if you want to read the smut that happens next, you can find it as a ones hot I posted called 'Need'. I posted it separate to keep this rated T, not M**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so the smutty continuation of Chapter 8 is a One-shot on my account called 'Need'. Read it if you want, but it is rated M ;)**

* * *

"Faster?" Amane asked, as she sped down the road as they were being followed by one of the Argents.

"Much faster." Stiles stated. Scott was in the back seat, staring out the tinted window. Amane shifted gears, and sped up. They continued speeding down the road, the Argent hot on their tail.

"Okay, I don't think you are grasping the concept of a car chase." Stiles stated.

"If she goes faster, she will kill us." Scott said angrily.

"Well if she doesn't go faster, they are going to kill us." Amane rolled her eyes.

"Fuck it." She shifted again, and slammed on the gas, speeding up considerably. She made a turn and lost the car. Stiles congratulated her before turning on the radio.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading for the ironworks." Amane instantly shifted to head to the ironworks, speeding up. They drove in, and she slammed on the breaks when she saw Derek.

"Get in!" Stiles demanded before getting into the back. Derek jumped in as Chris argent shot at them. She immediately sped off, getting away from the danger.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott said angrily.

"Dammit! I had him!" Derek yelled angrily.

"Who the alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. I was standing right in front of him when the freaking police showed up." Derek said.

"Woah, hey, they are just doing their jobs." Stiles said. Derek glared at him.

"Yeah. Thanks to someone who made me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek growled out.

"Can we seriously get past that, I made a dumb ass mistake, I get it." Scott defended.

"Do not even get me started on that Scott. We still have a patrol drive by our house every half hour." She said angrily.

"What? why?" Derek asked.

"Scott told everyone you were obsessed with her." Derek glared at Scott.

"What was I supposed to say? The alpha locked her up, instead of killing her, they wanted to know why. It just came out." Scott defended.

"Okay. How did you find him?" Stiles asked, changing the subject. Thank god, Amane didn't feel like talking to derek, not after that night.

* * *

_Amane woke up in a bed that wasn't her own. She looked around panicked, She noticed the walls were burnt, and realised she was at Derek's. Thats when the nights events hit her like a ton of bricks. She had slept with Derek. A lot. All night long. Repeatedly. She was going to kill him. She got up from the bed angrily. She grabbed the first article of clothing she could find to cover herself, a spare shirt of his. She slipped it on before heading downstairs to find him. She found him working out. She wasted no time tackling him. He reacted instantly, pinning her to the ground._

"_What are you doing?" He asked angrily. She glared at him._

"_What were you thinking? You calm Scott down, but sleep with me?" She asked angrily. His face was void of emotion._

"_That wasn't my fault." He stated._

"_Not your fault? You are supposed to be the one in control!" She growled._

"_In control? You were acting like you were in heat! How was I supposed to control myself?" He growled back._

"_That is all you ever talk about. Control. You should have been there to stop me. To help me. Instead you encouraged it!" This time she was yelling, before she kicked him off, sending him flying through the wall. She quickly got up and ran out of the house._

* * *

She hadn't spoken to him since then. She kept her eyes on the road as she listened to Derek explain that his sister found two clues, Harris and a picture. It was on Allisons necklace. Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

Amane was walking through school the next day when stiles and scott ran up to her, worried looks on their faces.

"Jackson knows." Scott said.

"Knows what?" She asked, looking between the two.

"That I am a werewolf." Scott stated. Amane froze.

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked.

"I-I-don't know!" Scott said.

"Did he say it specifically, did he say the word. Out loud?" Stiles asked.

"What word?" Scott asked.

"Werewolf. Did he say 'I know you are a werewolf'?" Stiles asked.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott said.

"Okay, maybe its not as bad as it seems." Amane said.

"He doesn't have any proof, right?" Stiles asked. "And if he wanted to tell somebody, who is going to believe him anyways?"

"How about Allison's father?" Scott shot back.

"Okay, this is bad." Stiles finally gave in.

"I need a cure. Right now." Scott said.

"Does he even know about Allison's dad?" Amane asked.

"I- I don't know." Scott answered honestly.

"Okay! Where is Derek?" Stiles asked. Amane bit back a groan at the name.

"Hiding like I told him to, why?" Scott asked.

"I've got an idea. It make take a little time to finesse though." Stiles stated.

"Well we have that game tonight. Its quarterfinals and its your first game." Scott stated.

"I know. But one of us doesn't have to be there." They both looked at Amane.

"No. Just no." She said, glaring at them, before walking away. But she already knew she was somehow going to get roped into doing it.

* * *

"Oh, hey mr. stilinski." Amane greeted, as she passed him while going into Stiles house.

"Hey Amane. Can I ask you something?" Amane stopped and nodded. "Are they really letting him play?" Amane tried not to laugh.

"Yes, he is really playing." She said with a smile, he nodded before saying goodbye and leaving. She walked up the stairs, but froze at the familiar scent of Derek. She groaned, before turning and heading back down the stairs.

"Amane is here." She heard Derek tell Stiles, and listened to stiles shoot up and open his door.

"Hey, perfect timing." He said, grabbing her arm and dragging her to his room. She huffed, glaring at Derek, before sitting on the bed.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked, as Amane lounged on the bed.

"Trace a text." Stiles stated urgently.

"I came here to do lab work, that is what lab partners do." Danny stated.

"And we will, once you trace the text." Stiles said.

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"I..I looked up your arrest report." Stiles said.

"I-I was thirteen, and they dropped the charges!" Danny defended.

"I know."

"No. We are doing lab work!" Danny said, sitting down. He glanced at Derek. "Who is he again?"

"Uh-Um, Amane's boyfriend. Miguel." Amane was going to strangle him. Derek looked like he was going to do the same.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.

"Uh-yea, yes. He got a horrible nose bleed earlier." Stiles said. "Hey Miguel, I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts." He said, gesturing to his dresser with his eyes. Derek closed the massive book he was reading, before tossing it on the bed next to Amane. He stood up and took off his shirt.

"So anyway, I mean we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so..."

"Uh, Stiles." Derek cut in.

"Yes?" Stiles asked, annoyed.

"This." He held up a shirt. "No fit."

"So try something else on." He turned back to danny, who was looking at Derek. Amane let out a quiet giggle, to which Derek glared. Stiles finally realised Danny was staring at Derek.

"Oh hey, that looks pretty good on him, don't you think, danny?" Stiles asked, as Derek put on a orange and blue shirt.

"Huh?" Danny asked, looking away.

"The shirt." Stiles gestured, as Amane tried desperately not to laugh. Derek looked pissed.

"Uh, its not really his color." Danny said awkwardly. Amane let out another giggle as Derek took off the shirt, and he threw it at her.

"You may swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy?" Stiles said.

"You are a horrible person." Danny said to Stiles.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night, anyway, about that text." Stiles urged.

"STILES. None of these fit." Derek said angrily, as Amane let out a laugh, before covering her mouth and giggling.

"I will need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of text." Danny said before working on the laptop. Stiles did an air high five with Amane, who returned it.

* * *

A little later, after Derek had finally found a shirt, they all hovered around the computer, waiting for Danny to finish.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny pointed to it. They all read the name.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked. Danny nodded.

"No no no no, that can't be right." Stiles said. The computer cleared stated, Melissa McCall.

* * *

They were sitting in Stiles jeep while he was on the phone with Scott. Amane and Stiles sat in the front, while Derek sat in the back.

"Yeah and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles said. Derek grabbed his wrist, pulling the phone closer.

"Is there something on the back of it, an inscription, anything?" He asked as Stiled looked pained. Amane hit Derek's arm, glaring. She listened to scott ramble on.

"I know I know, but if you see my dad, can you just tell him, tell him I will be there, I will just be a little late. Thanks." With that he hung up.

"You are not gonna make it." Derek stated.

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either."

"Thats because we have no proof." Amane stated angrily.

"By the way one more thing." Derek said. They both looked at him, and his hands grabbed the back of their heads, slamming them into the car. It hurt Stiles more than it did her.

"God what the hell?" Stiles asked grabbing his head.

"You know what that was for." Derek said. "Go. GOOO." He said, and they both huffed before leaving, going inside the hospital. After they searched and found nothing, they called Derek.

"Like I said, I can't find her." Stiles said.

"Okay, ask for Jennifer, she has been looking after my uncle." She heard Derek say. They walked into his room, to find it completely empty. Amane got a bad feeling.

"Well he is not here either." Stiles said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"He is not here. He is gone, Derek." Stiles stated.

"Get out of their right not. Its him, Stiles, he is the Alpha, get out!" She heard Derek stated, and they both backed up. They looked over to see who they assumed was his uncle standing there.

"You must be Stiles." Amane grabbed Stiles arm and started backing up. They turned to see the nurse.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." She said. They looked back at Peter Hale, and she heard Stiles' heart start beating fast.

"You-him-you're the one who-oh my- and he's the- oh my god i'm gonna die- i'm gonna die" As soon as he said that Derek ran in, knocking out the nurse.

"Thats not nice, she's my nurse." Peter Hale said.

"She is a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." He said speaking to Amane and Stiles. Amane pushed him and herself back without a word.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter asked, Dereks response was a roar, his eyes flashing, and fangs showing, as he lept at Peter, who easily grabbed him, slamming him into the wall. Amane pulled Stiles out of the way. She watched as he grabbed Derek by the neck, dragging him.

"My mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me. I was driven by pure instinct." He let go of Derek, grabbing something out of the nurse's pocket.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asked, getting up and punching him. He went to hit him again, but the alpha blocked, head butting him.

"I want understanding." He kicked Derek, who flew back. "Do you have any idea, what it was like for me, during those years? Slowly healing cell by cell, slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." She heard the sounds of the fight as she tried to get Stiles out of there. "I tried to tell you what was happening, I tried to warn you." She watched Derek get thrown through the glass. He was not doing so good. She watched as Peter walked over to him. Amane stood up, grabbing the back of his jacket and throwing the alpha. He slowly stood up, letting out a small laugh.

"Ah the small, new, beta. Do you really think you can stop me?" He asked, advancing on her. She went to hit him, but he caught her arm, pulling back, and she heard the sound of bone crunching. She let out a scream as he let go, going back to Derek.

"Get- out of here." He managed to get out. before pulling himself into another room, and against her better judgement, she fled.


	10. Chapter 10

Amane walked up to her house late at night and froze, Staring at the porch. Peter stood there, with an equally shocked Scott on the other side of the door. What the hell was going on? She watched Scott spaz, before going to slam the door, but Peter stopped it with his hand.

"Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on Scott. Take a second to think that through." Amane hesitantly walked up the steps.

"Ill tell her." Scott said.

"That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face. Good luck with that." He said, before looking over at Amane. Scott noticed her to. "Don't you look nice." Amane looked down at her short flowing dress. She had been out on a date. And her mom was supposed to too. Oh God, was Peter her date?

"If you hurt her- If you touch her I swear-" Scott began.

"Scott, If i may interrupt your listing of the top five most imputent sounding threats for a moment, try to remember that I have been in a coma, for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman." Peter stated, as Amane moved past him.

"Just- half a second." Their mom said.

"Or maybe you think that i've got an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack, if your mother is too." They both froze. He stepped forward, and they stepped back. "You two need to understand how much more powerful we are together. You, and You, and me, and Derek. Did you know, some of the most successful attacks during the second world war were the German new boat attacks. Do you know what they are called? Wolf Packs. Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well?" Peter asked. Amane was itching to attack, but Scotts hand on her arm stopped her.

"I know the germans lost the war." Scott stated.

"I think you will find that most historians will argue that as a failure of leadership. And trust me we don't have that here." Amane glared as their mom walked up.

"Im ready. I'm ready, sorry again." She said. He held out his arm for her, and she put hers in his, with a smile. Amane's eyes flashed as they turned to walk away, her claws coming out.

"Mom!" Scott said, and the two adults turned, Peter taking notice of Amane's claws, his eyes daring her to try anything.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Have a good time." Scott said after a moment. Peter smirked before they walked away.

"Just let me-" Amane started.

"No." Scott said.

"Mom will understand. We will explain."

"No. I have a plan." Amane growled at him before turning and heading upstairs. She instantly texted stiles with an SOS as Scott ran to find their keys. After a quick drive, they were in a traffic jam, where Stiles had hit Peters car. They watched Peter get out.

"Nicely done Scott. Nicely done." They heard him say. Amane watched the scene as it started raining.

"I don't know man, you just came out of nowhere." Stiles said.f

"Out of nowhere? We were parked on the side of the road!" Their mom said.

"Yeah maybe we should call the cops, do an accident report." Stiles suggested.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Peter said.

"I don't know, I think i have whiplash." Stiles rubbed his neck.

"Whiplash? You hit us!" Their mom yelled. Peter stepped to the side.

"I know you are both their, and I am impressed. Its too bad most teenagers aren't that smart. Like that one on the lacrosse team. Jackson? He knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power? Not in his case." Amane froze.

"Jackson." They both said, before turning and running. Thank god she had taken off her heels. They reached the Hale house at full speed. They entered to hear Derek yelling at Jackson.

"And no one cares that you are captain on the lacrosse team!"

"Excuse me. Co-captain." Scott said, before jumping down the stairs, wolfed out. Amane decided on the less flashy walking down method. Scott looked back at her, before Derek changed and roared.

"MOVE!"

"No." They both said.

"Fine, then I will kill you too." He turned to the door. "Cover your eyes!" Amane ducked closing her eyes just as a flash hit. Bullets flew in the room, as she dragged Jackson out of the way. She saw her brother get hit, and jumped towards him. A bullet hit her side, grazing the skin. But she went to her brother instead.

"Get out of here!" Derek yelled. She looked over at him and glared, showing her fangs, before helping her brother up, dragging him. She helped him run through the forest. But the further they ran the worse he got, and he finally fell to the ground. His mouth covered in black blood and smoke rising from his wound.

"Allison." He choked out. She had forgotten he left her in his room, waiting. She looked up as she heard footsteps, shocked to see Deaton.

"Its okay, I am here to help." He said. Amane looked from her dying brother to him, and nodded, stepping out of the way. How he wasn't shocked to find them like this, she didn't know, but she was happy for the help.

* * *

She sat on the counter, watching Deaton pull a bullet from her brother. They were at the vets, in the back. She watched as he dabbed the wound, hopefully helping. She had already made it clear that if he hurt her brother, she would rip his throat out. She jumped when she heard Scott cough, and wake up.

"I wouldn't get up just yet." Deaton stated.

"Am i?" Scott asked, disoriented.

"You are fine, and I gave you something that should speed up the healing process. Scott looked at what Deaton was doing.

"But.. you're a vet."

"Thats very true. And 90% of the time I am mostly treating cats and dogs." He stated.

"Mostly?" They both asked.

"Mostly."


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious, you doing okay?" Amane woke to the sound of Deatons voice. She looked over to see her brother standing up, Deaton holding him up. "Maybe you should take a seat.

"Its good to see you awake." Amane said with a smile, but before anyone could respond, the bell for the door jingled.

"Hello?" Deaton called, but didn't get an answer. He went to walk out but Scott tried to stop him. But Deaton smiled and went out. "Sorry, but we are closed."

"Hi there, I am here to pick up." Amane recognized Peter's voice.

"I am not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton responded.

"These two wandered in on their own." Peter responded as Scott moved into the corner, but she stayed still. God she wanted to rip his throat out.

"Even if they did, I can't help you, we are closed." Deaton said.

"I think you can make an exception this one time, don't you?" Peter said.

"I am sorry but that won't be possible, maybe you can come back during regular hours." Deaton said.

"You have something of mine, I am here to collect them." Peter said.

"Like I said, we are closed." Amane heard Peter step closer.

"Mountain Ash. Thats an old one." The sound of a chair flying and hitting the wall filled the room, and Amane hopped of the counter, but stopped at the look on her brothers face.

"Let me make this as clear as possible. We. Are. Closed." Deaton said.

"There are others who can help me get what I want. More innocent, and far more vulnerable." Peter said before leaving.

"Allison." Scott sounded horrified.

* * *

"Nothing is wrong, I just got a lot on my mind." Allison said as she, Lydia, and Amane took the escalator to the dress section. They had decided to go dress shopping together. Amane never mentioned Scott, so it wasn't awkward.

"You could smile at least. Ever hear of the saying, never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile." Amane laughed lightly at that. "Smile Allison, I am buying you a dress. At least Amane is smiling."

"I have to admit, as far as apologies go, that was more than I expected." Allison stated.

"Excellent." Lydia said.

"But not as much as I am going to ask." Allison stated.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

It means you are going to cancel on whatever dumb jock you said yes to, and you are going to go with somebody else." Allison stated, this was going to be good.

"What? Who?" Lydia asked.

"Him." Allison said, looking at Stiles, who sprayed some perfume and started sneezing. "Oh, don't frown Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smile." Allison said. Allison glared before walking over to him.

"Mean. Funny. And I love it." Amane smiled, causing Allison to laugh. "But that is who I was gonna go with."

"As friends. Come on, we both know he wants Lydia, besides, we both know you will have no problem getting a fill in." Allison stated. Amane nodded, it was true. They watched as Stiles and Lydia walked over to the dresses, and they followed. Allison was looking at dresses on one half while Amane was on the other. Amane was so wrapped up she didn't realise Peter was there until she bumped into Scott.

"I have to say, Scott, I am surprised by your ingenuity, but you can't be everywhere, all the time." Peter said. Amane walked around the corner, and glared at him. He smirked at her. "The blue one." He gestured to one of the dresses in her hand, before walking away. Amane instantly put the dress back, glaring at it. She chose the gold one instead.

* * *

She stood in her room, wearing the gold dress. It was short and the top was gold sequins that cascaded down into the gold tulle skirt. . She twirled, loving the dress. She walked out of the room towards Scotts. She found him standing without pants, as their mom sewed them together. She glanced up at her daughter and smiled.

"You look beautiful, tell me you atleast have a date." She said. Amane laughed and smiled, but shook her head.

"Nah, didn't find anyone I wanted to go with. But Stiles is picking me up, Lydia demanded it." She said as a car beeped. "Thats me, I got to go." She said, before kissing her mom and leaving.

Once in the car they drove in silence to the formal. As they pulled in she noticed Scott on the roof. How James bond. Stiles got out and opened the door for Lydia and Amane, who filed out of the car one at a time. Once they were out Lydia smoothed the wrinkles in her dress. Amane left them alone and walked inside. Once inside she sat at their table, and not long after Stiles and Lydia sat with her. She scanned the crowd, and froze when she saw Peter. He smirked when he saw her, and began walking away. She immediately shot up, and followed him.

She pushed through the dancing kids, following him out of the gym. She watched him turn the corner, and sprinted to keep up. She turned the corner, in time to see him go through a door. She followed him into the locker room, looking around, not seeing him.

"You look great in that dress. I knew you would." She turned at the sound of his voice. He was standing right behind her, dressed in a suit and red dress shirt.

"What are you doing here?" She growled out, feeling her claws come out. He grabbed her hand, lifting it up, looking at the claws.

"Now thats different. They are usually shorter, and not so..white." He said tilting his head, before shrugging. His hands shot to her waist, lifting her up and throwing her into a locker, slamming it shut. Before she could react there was something blocking it. Oh god not again. She banged against the door. It wouldn't budge.

"SCOTT! SOMEBODY! HELP!" She yelled as loud as she could. Why was she always getting locked up?

"Amane? Amane!" Stiles?

"Stiles is that you? Oh god help, Peter is here!" She yelled. Some grunting and a moment later, she was free and the stupid vending machine was on the floor. She hugged Stiles. "Thank you."

"We have to find Lydia, she ran off looking for Jackson and I just saw him." He said. Amane instantly removed her shoes.

"Follow me." She said, grabbing his hand and running. She followed her scent all the way to the field. They saw Lydia, with Peter advancing on her.

"LYDIA! RUN!" Stiles yelled, but it was too late. Lydia fell to the ground covered in blood. Stiles slid to the ground beside her, and Peter growled. Amane returned it with a roar of her own, tackling him. The rolled across the field, claws and fangs out. She attacked him with a blind rage, he had hurt her friend. But every wound she inflicted he healed. He pinned her down by her throat, claws digging in. standing up, he dragged her back over to Stiles.

"Don't kill her. Either of them. P-Please." Stiles begged.

"Of course not, as long as you tell me how to find Derek." Peter said.

"Wha-what?" Stiles asked. Peter ran a clawed finger over Lydia's face.

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale." Peter repeated.

"How would I know that?" Stiles asked.

"You are the clever one aren't you? And deception has a particularly distinct scent, Stiles, so tell me the truth, or I will rip her apart." Amane clawed at his wrist, trying to get free, but he only tightened his grip, claws digging further into her neck.

"Look– Look, I don't know, okay? I sw–I swear to god, I have no idea."

"TELL ME!" Peter roared, the sound filling the field.

"Okay okay okay... I think he knew." Stiles began.

"Knew what?"

"I think he knew that he was going to get caught." stiles stated.

"By the Argents. And?" Peter urged.

"When he was shot. He and Scott. I think he took Scotts phone." Stiles stated.

"Why?"

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it, and its still on, you can find him.".


	12. Chapter 12

"No- I'm not just letting you leave her here." Stiles said. Amane barely heard it. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. Peter had let her go, but her wounds had yet to heal. She was losing blood.

"You don't have a choice Stiles, you are coming with me." Peter stated.

"Just kill me. Look, I don't care anymore." Stiles responded. She watched Peter bring a clawed finger to Stiles' throat, pulling him up. Her hand shot out, claws digging into his ankle.

"Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get." He glanced down at Amane. "Stubborn aren't you?" He kicked off her hand. Amane barely heard the frantic phone call, before Stiles left. She pulled herself off the ground, stumbling towards Scotts scent. She reached two busses, to see Allison and her dad.

"Where- Where's Scott?" She barely got the words out. They both looked over at her, horrified. Allison's dad let go of Allison, grabbing Amane before she fell, looking at her neck.

"Jesus christ. Allison, help me get her into the car." He said.

"N-no. I need to find Sc-Scott." She protested. Allison flinched at the name. "So you know?" Her vision was clouding. She heard voices but couldn't make out the words as her world faded to black.

* * *

Amane woke to the sound of something shattering. She flinched at the loud noise, and looked around. She was in a bed, in a room she had never seen. By the smell, she was at the Argents place. The nights events flooded her mind as she groaned, her hand moving to her neck.

"Feel better?" It was a womans voice.

"Don't push me, Kate!" Allison's Dad, Chris, yelled.

"I thought it was a pretty healthy display of aggression, actually." Kate said.

"You told her!"

"She found out.." Amane's mind raced. She was in a house full of hunters. Oh god.

"Don't think I don't know about the clues that you've been leaving, starting with that necklace. She knows because you wanted her to." Chris yelled.

"Because she needs to" Amane needed to get out of there. She slowly sat up, moving off the bed silently.

"Why are you back here? You hate this town. I had a network of names I could've called a lot closer than you. But you called first." Chris stated.

"Oh so now you don't want my help?" Amane moved to the door.

"I'm not sure I know who you're helping." Chris responded.

"Oh, come on. I'm here to catch the Alpha. Remember the one running around here, killing people at random?"

"Not random" Amane heard him picking up the pieces of whatever he broke.

"What?"

"Tyhurst said that Sheriff Stilinski can connect every murder back to the Hale fire." Chris stated. There was a pause.

"Well, then that's even more reason for her to know, 'cause they've always blamed us for that fire. It had to have been Derek and some other relative. But I guarantee they're circling around to us as their last targets." Kate said.

"I know. It's why you're taking Allison out of here tonight. You're gonna drive her to the house in Washington, and you will stay there until I call." Chris stated.

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna bench your star player in the last quarter?" Amane flinched at the sound of more things shattering.

"Get your things. I want the two of you on the road within the hour." Amane got back into the bed, pretending to be unconscious. She idly listened to Allison and her mother, but she really didn't care about those two, she listened instead for Chris and Kate.

"You know you can't do this without me. You're not gonna find him on your own." Kate said as they were all in the car. Amane got up when she heard that.

"We're gonna talk about everything, I promise. Call me when you get there." Amane walked down the stairs quietly, removing the bandage from her neck. The wounds were gone. She listened to the car drive away.

"Is she right? Can you find the Alpha?" She heard, and saw Victoria ask as she stood in the doorway.

"No, but-" Amane stopped listening and ran across the yard at full speed fast enough that they didn't see her. She needed to find Scott, or Stiles, somebody. Amane was running, and she didn't realise where until she got to the hospital. She had heard the howls, but ignored them. She needed to be at the hospital. Why? She didn't know. She saw Jackson when she was inside, and he was following Stiles.

"Hey where are you going?" Jackson asked.

"To find Scott." Stiles said.

"You don't have a car." Jackson stated as they began walking.

"Im aware of that. Thank you." Stiles replied.

"I'll drive." He said. Stiles turned around angrily.

"Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault." Stiles said angrily.

"ook, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not?" Jackson asked.

"Alright. Did you bring the porsche?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Jackson said getting his keys.

"Good. Ill drive." They both jumped at the sight of Chris Argent.

"Boys. I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is." Shit. He could be trouble.

"Scott McCall? Uhm, haven't seen him since the dance. Jackson, you?" Stiles tried to cover. Jackson stuttered. "Oh for the love of god." Amane watched as the two hunters grabbed them and threw them into a nearby room. Amane walked to the room and heard him lock it.

"Lets try this again, where is Scott McCall?" Amane needed to get into that room. She listened to him grab Stiles.

"Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?" Stiles said.

"No. I could put it on my to–do–list, if you just let me go"

"Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?" Chris asked.

"Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills."

"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?" Chris asked.

"No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select–"

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?" Stiles asked.

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that." Amane needed to make herself known before this went south. She slammed on the door. The room went silent as she stepped back and kicked, and the door broke, opening. She immediately grabbed Chris, throwing him off of Stiles. The hunters took out guns, pointing them at her.

"Last time I saw you, you were laying on the bed in my guest bedroom bleeding from your neck." Chris stated, looking at her neck. She put her hands at her sides, her claws coming out.

"I healed." She growled. Chris held his hand up, telling the hunters not to shoot.

"Derek said you went by a code." Stiles cut in.

"We all do."

"And if someone broke that code?" Amane asked.

"Like who?" Chris asked.

"Like your sister." Stiles stated. There was a pause.

"Can you help me find them?" Chris asked Amane.

"Gladly." She said, smiling to show her fangs.

* * *

"KATE!" They got to the Hale house as Kate stood above Scott with a gun. "I know what you did."

"I did what I was told to do." Kate said. Amane walked up beside Chris her fangs bared.

"If you don't put that gun down, I will rip your throat out." Amane growled. Chris held a hand out, stopping her.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16–year–old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code– Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Chris stated.

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison stated. Chris raised his gun to her.

"Put your gun down." He let out a warning shot. "Before I put you down." Kate lowered her gun, and Amane watched as the door to the house opened. "Allison, get back." They all turned to the door, Kate and Chris point their guns, Scott scrambling to his feet, as Amane watched carefully.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"Its the alpha." Scott answered, his eyes glowing yellow. Amane's eyes glowed purple. He ran out, moving faster than they could keep track. He took out Chris first, then Allison. It started raining as he took out Scott, then Amane. Kate stood waving her gun around.

"COME ON!" She yelled. "COME ON!" Peter grabbed her wrist as she fired the gun, crushing it. She groaned in pain as he grabbed her neck, throwing her into the house. Amane watched Allison get up and run in. Amane slowly stood up. She walked in to find Peter holding Kate by the neck, his claws ready to dig in. He saw Amane and tutted, and the girls glanced at her.

"You really think I care if you kill her?" Amane growled, her claws coming back out.

"Amane please." Allison begged.

"I am going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize." Peter said, talking to kate. "Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it– And I'll let her live."

"Im sorry." It came out in a whisper. Peter stared directly at Allison before slitting Kates throat. Allison stepped forward in horror.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere." Peter said before stepping forward. Amane pushed Allison to the side, and roared, her eyes glowing. Scott appeared beside her.

"RUN!" Scott said to Allison. They all noticed Derek walk in. "Run." This time Allison listened, and both boys attacked Peter, he threw them off, and Amane tackled him, slashing his chest before being thrown into the stairs. Derek went to hit him, but Peter ducked, and threw him into the ceiling, before kicking him to the side. Scott jumped on his back, but Peter flipped him. Amane stood up with a groan, and pulled a piece of wood out of her side. She looked up in time to see Peter throw Derek into Scott.

She watched as Peter almost changed, but Derek went after him, only to be thrown into the wall. Amane tacked him, and he threw her off with his feet, and she landed on Derek, rolling to the side. Derek didn't get up. She saw Scott grab Peter, and Peter repeatedly kneed his chest, before throwing him into the wall. Scott ducked when he tried to hit him, and shoved him into the wall, kneeing his back. Peter was shifting again, and kicked Scott off.

He grabbed Scotts neck, and every time Scott hit him, he almost shifted. He threw Scott, and they both watched as he shifted into the large wolf like form. He turned to Scott, grabbing and throwing him threw the window. Amane jumped at him, slicing his back. It turned to her, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her threw the window as well. She rolled to a stop beside her brother. They looked up as he jumped threw the window letting out a roar. It grabbed Scotts neck and Scott kicked him, sending him toppling backwards. It stood up with a roar, ready to attack. A horn distracted it, and Jackson and Stiles jumped out. Stiles threw a bottle, but he caught it.

"Allison!" Scott yelled, throwing his bow, Allison shot the bottle, and his arm burst into flames. They all watched in horror as Jackson threw a second bottle and it burst into flames completely. As it slowly burnt, it went after Allison. Scott and Amane lept at once, kicking it. It fell back, as the flames slowly dissolved, he fell to the ground. Derek slowly walked over as he turned human and fell down. Allison and Scott kissed, but she never took her eyes off of Peter's body. Amane realised he was still alive.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family– what am I supposed to do?" Scott asked as they got near Derek. Nobody moved as Derek seemed to be thinking it over.

"You've– already– decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter got out. Derek raised a clawed hand.

"WAIT NO!" Scott yelled.

"NOO!" Amane screamed as Derek slit Peters throat. Derek looked over at them, standing with eyes red.

"I'm the alpha now." Amane saw red, letting out a ground shattering roar, she lunged.


	13. Chapter 13

Amane was in a blind rage as she attacked Derek. He fell to the ground from the force of her unexpected attack, before throwing her off. She hit a tree before standing up snarling at him. Derek growled back, and looked like he was about to say something but Amane didn't give him a chance, as she tackled him again. He long claws slashed at his chest before she kicked his stomach, sending him flying back into a tree. The tree fell from the force of the kick alone. Derek stood up, letting out a roar.

"Amane calm down." His voice alone set her off. The memory of that night of the full moon, him taking their only chance at being human, it was too much. She ran at him, jumping and flipping over him when he tried to hit her, and her claws ran down his back, earning a howl from derek, He turned, grabbing her neck and throwing her. She landed in front of Allison and her father.

"Amane, please" It was Chris Argent this time. She looked back at him and hissed, and both he and his daughter gasped at her. Her pupils were now large, showing barely any purple as she looked at them. Her head snapped back at Derek when he took a step closer.

"CALM DOWN." It was a command. Her response was a roar before she jumped at him, grabbing his shoulders before ducking through his legs, flipping him. Her eyes rested on Kates gun and she grabbed it, aiming it at Derek, and everyone froze. They all stared at her as she aimed dead at Dereks forhead.

"Amane, I know he just ruined any chance of us being normal, but Its not worth it." Scott said.

"Not worth it? Not WORTH IT? You have no idea what it is like for me. That night, on the full moon, when you felt the urge to kill? I didn't. You know what I felt Scott? I felt the insatiable need to sleep with someone. You know what else, Scott? While Derek helped you, he encouraged me. He slept with me. Every full moon I lock myself away because my urge didn't go away. Its still there. I'm different, Scott, and I want to be human. My guess, since he killed Peter. Maybe, just maybe, if I kill him, I will go back to normal." She hissed. Everyone was silent. Scott looked livid.

"I couldn't control that, and you know it." Derek growled. Amane's trigger finger twitched.

"So you say. But I don't believe you!" Amane growled. Scott moved towards his sister, but Amane's response was to throw the gun at him, and tackled Derek. She pinned him to the ground, a clawed hand raised, and ready to kill. Scott tackled her to the ground, stopping her. He pinned her down and shook her.

"Amane, look at what you are doing. This isn't you! You would never try to kill someone, even Derek." Scott said. Amane's eyes went back to normal, and she stared up at her brother.

"Get off." She said. Scott nodded and stood up. Amane followed suit, and took off into the woods, not giving anyone time to object. She just needed to get away from everyone. Far away.


	14. Chapter 14

Amane moaned as she was pushed against the wall. The guy, Jack, or Sam, or whatever his name was pushed his body against hers as he kissed her neck. She ran her hands through his short blonde has as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her eyes shot open as she heard an a terrified scream. Was that Lydia? She pushed him off.

"What-?" She didn't let him finish.

"This has been fun, but I have to go." She scrambled to put on her dress, grabbing her shoes, before running out the door. She opted to go barefoot as she sprinted full speed to the hospital. She got there to find Stiles and Scott in the Jeep. She opened the door, climbing in over Scott, getting into the back.

"Lydia is missing. Ran off naked." Stiles said before she could even open her mouth. He gestured to the hospital gown in Scotts hands. "You two are sniffing her out."

"We won't let anyone hurt her. Not again." Scott told Stiles.

"Just shove the thing in your face and lets find her." Stiles responded, turning on the car, the headlights revealing Allison.

"What are you doing? Someone could see us!" Scott said as she came to the window.

"I don't care. She is one of my best friends, and we need to find her before they do." Allison stated.

"We can find her before the cops do." Scott stated.

"How about before my father does?" Allison asked.

"He knows?" Stiles was panicked.

"Yea, I just saw him, and three other guys, leave my house in two SUVs." Allison stated.

"Search party." Scott said.

"More like a hunting party." Amane stated.

"Get in." Scott said, opening the door and letting her in. She climbed in back with Amane, and the smiled at each other.

"Alright, but if she is turning will they actually kill her?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything, just that we will talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here." She said.

"What others?" Amane asked.

"They won't tell me that either."

"Okay, your family has some serious communication issues they need to work on, Scott? Are we going the right way?" Stiles asked, as Scott had his head out the window like a dog.

"Take the next right." Scott yelled, and Stiles followed the instructions. It lead straight to the old Hale house. They all slowly walked up.

"Lydia went here?" Stiles asked.

"Its where the scent leads." Amane and scott said simultaneously.

"Well, has she ever been here?" Stiles asked.

"Not with me." Allison said. Stiles sighed before walking forward. Amane went with him while Scott and Allison spoke. "Maybe she came here on instinct, looking for Derek."

"You mean, looking for an Alpha." Scott stated.

"Wolves need a pack right?" Allison asked.

"Not all of them. We don't even know if she is a wolf, she could be like Amane." Scott said.

"Isn't Amane a wolf? But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it instinct to be part of a pack?" She asked.

"Yea, we are stronger in packs." Scott stated.

"Strength in numbers." Allison said.

"No, literally stronger. Faster. Better in every way." Scott said.

"That the same for an alpha?" Allison asked. Scott nodded.

"Yea it will make Derek stronger too." Amane said this time. She turned her attention to Stiles, who was looking at something.

"Hey you see this?" Stiles asked, and she and Allison went over. "It looks like a trip wire." He pulled it. Amane looked back and laughed as her brother hung upside down.

"Stiles."

"Yeah buddy?" He looked back at Scott. "oh." Allison smirked at the sight.

"Next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it." Scott said.

"noted." Stiles responded. They stepped forward when Amane heard it.

"Wait. Someone is coming. Go!" He said, and all three ran backwards. Amane watched as Chris argent and some hunters walked up to Scott. He squatted to get to eye level with Scott.

"Scott." He greeted.

"Mr. Argent." Scott responded.

"How are you doing?"

"Good." Scott said casually. "You know, just hanging out. This one of yours? Good design, very constricting."

"What are you doing out here Scott?" He cut to the chase.

"Looking for my friend." Scott answered.

"Thats right. Lydia is in your group now, isn't she? Part of your clique? Is that the word you use. Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?"

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me." Amane really wanted to go out there. She snuck away to behind the other Hunters.

"I hope so. Because she is a friend of Allison's, and one or two special circumstance, like yourself and your sister, I can handle. No more. Scott do you know what a hemocopractory is?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to." Scott answered.

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that." He made a gesture at the spot. "Lets hope a demonstration never becomes necessary."

"Lets hope." Amane said, grabbing one of the hunters by the neck. They all turned towards here, chris standing up.

"I was wondering where you were, Amane." Chris said casually, motioning for the others to stand down.

"You know, standing right behind you, listening to your boring ass speech." She said casually, a single claw revealed. Her brother shook his head frantically. Amane rolled her eyes, and let go. The guy moved away, glaring. She smirked.

"You always were sassy. Would have made a damn good hunter. Pity." Mr. Argent said, before walking away. Once they were gone, Allison and Stiles ran up.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your d-AD" Scott yelled the last part as Amane cut him down. "Warning." He brushed himself off before going towards the house. "Coming?"

The next day they were walking into school, and Stiles told them all about how someone robbed a grave and took a liver. Scott automatically assumed the worst.

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked.

"Okay, eww." Amane send, scrunching her nose.

"I didn't say she ate it, just that its missing. And even if she ate it, so what? It is the most nutritious part of the human body." Stiles defended.

"Oh, the little love sick puppy." Amane cooed, pinching his cheeks. Stiles slapped her hands away.

"I never ate anyone's liver." Scott said.

"Because you are such a role model when it comes to werewolf self control." Amane snorted.

"Actually wait, hold on. You are the test case for this so we should be going over what happened to you." Stiles said, pointing to Scott.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"What was going on in your head when you first changed? What were you drawn too?" Stiles asked.

"Allison." Amane groaned.

"Now who is the lovesick puppy?" She said. He just smiled.

"Seriously? Nothing else?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing else mattered." Scott stated. Stiles looked panicked. "You know that is good though, right? The night she was bit, she was with you."

"Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson." Stiles stated, pointing to the porsche driving up.

"So, talk to him." Amane stated, before walking away, rolling her eyes. The next time she saw the two boys was in chemistry. She sat next to danny, across from Jackson, as Stiles and Scott spoke.

"It is causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he is right" Stiles said.

"I know." Scott said.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who is still alive?" Stiles asked.

"This is a pop quiz, if you talk again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Mr. Harris said.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked.

"There it is again. Your voice. The only thing that has ever given me the urge to strike a student, repeatedly, and violently." Danny and Jackson were laughing, but one cold glare from Amane stopped them both. "See you at three for detention." Scott turned his head towards Stiles. "You too Mr. McCall?"

"No sir." Scott said. Amane's attention was turned to Jackson by a drop of blood hitting his paper. Danny noticed too.

"Dude, your nose." Jackson held a hand up to his nose, and pulled it back revealing blood. "Are you okay?" Jackson got up without a word, running from the class. Amane listened to what was happening. Someone was there, and Jackson thought it was Danny. But she was sitting next to Danny. Thats when she heard it.

"Derek." She shot up from her seat, leaving the classroom, headed straight for the bathroom.

"You are looking a little pale there, Jackson." Derek said as she listened from outside the bathroom.

"Never better." Jackson replied.

"If something is wrong, I need to know. You are with me now." Oh god, he bit Jackson.

"W-wait. Me. With you? What am I your pet? I mean, just because you gave me the bite, doesn't mean I am part of your little wolf pack. I mean, no offence, but you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities." Jackson said.

"Is that so?" Derek asked.

"Look, I have my own agenda, which doesn't involve me running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and the McCalls, ok?" Jackson stated. "So why don't you just back the-" He never finished, so Amane entered, to see him bleeding from the ears.

"What is it? What's happening?" Jackson asked.

"Your body is fighting the bite." Derek stated. Amane glared at him, but he didn't look over.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know." Derek answered, walking towards the exit.

"What does it mean?" Jackson asked. Derek didn't answer. "What does it mean?" Amane left following Derek out, who opted to ignore her. As soon as they were in the parking lot she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"What the hell were you thinking? Biting him?" She growled.

"None of your business." Derek growled, grabbing her, and pinning her to the hood of a car. "You aren't my pack. In fact, you tried to kill me. What I do, isn't your business." And with that, he was gone. Amane got up, brushing off her dress. She was going to kill him. Tomorrow. She had another date tonight.

* * *

Amane twirled in her dress. Scott and Stiles were out looking for Lydia, but she had already had plans. Allison was over, helping her get ready. They could tell her who she could and couldn't date, but she couldn't tell her who she could and couldn't be friends with. So Allison was on her bed, relishing her bit of freedom as she helped Amane get ready.

"Is the place really that fancy? I mean the cocktail dress is gorgeous, but what if you over dress?" Allison asked. Amane turned away from the mirror with a smile.

"His words were 'dress fancy'. So here I am, fancy, don't you like?" Amane asked, twirling in the dress again. Allison laughed as the sparkling tulle flowed out.

"You look gorgeous. Come on lets go downstairs to wait." Allison suggested, taking Amane's shoes and leaving the room. Amane followed her downstairs, but Amane stopped in front of the door with a sigh. Allison turned to her. "What?"

"Your constable is here to take you back to prison." Amane said, opening the door to reveal Chris Argent and some old dude, about to knock. Chris gave a cold smirk while he greeted you.

"Amane. Going out?" He asked.

"Nope. I just LOVE prancing around in fancy dresses." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"What every teenage girl should be doing. I'm Gerard, Aliison's grandfather. "The old man said, holding out his hand. Amane smiled and shook his hand, but got a bad vibe from this guy.

"I'm Amane, Allison's best friend. Well, one of them." She smirked. Allison came down the stairs with her bag, heading to the door. She knocked over a picture with her bag, and Amane caught it quickly, placing it back on the table.

"Nice reflexes." Gerard said, and Amane smiled.

"Thanks." She replied as a fancy car pulled up. "Well thats my ride. Its been lovely, as always Mr. Argent. But I have a date to go on. See you in school Allison." Amane said, putting on the shoes and walking to the car, were a handsome guy, about eighteen, stepped out with a smile.

"You look lovely." He greeted, walking over and kissing her, before opening the door.

"And you look handsome." She replied. She flashed a smile to the Argents, and waved before getting into the car. She would have fun tonight.

"You are right Christopher, she would make a great hunter." Amane heard Gerard say as they drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

Amane rolled over with a satisfied smile, running her hand along Steve's chest. He opened an eyes, smirking at her. She kissed him, before getting up, putting on her underwear. She heard him stretch and sit up as she did so. She opened one of the drawers, shuffling through the clothes, trying to find something other than a fancy dress to wear.

"There is a dress for you in the closet." Steve said. She looked back and smiled, before getting it. It was a cute high fashion dress that would be suitable for school. It was tan with a black belt and black trim. "There are also matching shoes." She grabbed them.

"Thanks. Alexander Wang, really?" She asked. He shrugged and smirked.

"What can I say, I like to spoil." He said. She rolled her eyes and pulled the outfit on, headed for the door.

"You need a ride?" He asked. She looked back with a smile.

"Yea, that'd be great" She said, watching him get dressed.

* * *

"Its not like the last full moon. I feel totally sane." That was what she heard when she walked up to Scott and Stiles.

"Well that is good to know." She said. They looked at her, Scott doing a double take on her outfit. But before he could ask where she got it from, Stiles spoke.

"Does that include the urge to maim and kill people? Like me." Stiles asked.

"I do not have the urge to maim and kill you." Scott whispered as they all entered the locker room. There were a couple 'girl in the locker room' comments, but nobody really cared.

"You know, you say that now. But then the full moon goes up, and out comes the fangs, and the claws, and there is a lot of howling, and screaming, and running everywhere, and it is very stressful on me. So yes, I am still locking you up. You two Amane, don't need you jumping someone's bones." She frowned.

"Okay, fine. But I think I am in more control now, especially since things are good with Allison." Scott said.

"Not fine with me though, I already have plans." Amane said.

"I am well aware of how good your relationship is with Allison. And I am locking you up too." Stiles said. Before Scott could say anything Amane cut in.

"No, and did you at least get something better than cuffs this time?" Amane asked.

"Yeah, much better." He said, putting his bag down and opening his locker. A long thick metal chain fell out. And it just kept going. As it fell everyone stopped and stared. Amane giggled as Scott and Stiles looked horrified. Coach Finstock walked up. When it finally stopped the only noise was Amane's muffled laughs as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Part of me wants to ask. The other part says, knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine, so... uh, i'm gonna walk away." He left and amane giggled.

"Thats good. A wise choice coach." Stiles said. As the boys bent to pick up the chain, Amane felt it. Another werewolf. Scott froze, looking around. "Scott? Amane? You okay?"

"There is another. In here. Right now." Scott said.

"Another what?" Stiles asked.

"Werewolf." Amane stated.

"We have to find out who." Scott said.

"No, you do. I have to meet Lydia." Amane said.

"Nope. Lets go." Scott said, and once he was dressed, he dragging her to the field.

"I don't know how to describe it. It was like a scent." Scott said.

"What if you could get him one on one?" Stiles suggested. "Would that help?"

"Definitely." Amane said.

"Hold on, I have an idea." Stiles ran off, and when he returned, he had goalie gear. "I told coach you were switching with Danny for the day."

"But I hate goalie." Scott was practically shouting.

"Remember when I told you I had an Idea. This is the idea." Stiles stated.

"Ohh." Scott responded. "What's the idea?"

"Really scott?" Amane asked, rolling her eyes.

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes." Stiles said. And then they were out in the field. Amane watched as he tackled and sniffed the guys one at a time, laughing her ass off in the bleachers. When he tackled Danny, he sniffed.

"Its Armani."

"What?" Scott asked. Amane started laughing harder.

"My aftershave. Its Armani" Danny said. Coach finstock glared at Amane as she laughed.

"Oh. Its nice." Scott said.

"McCall, you come out of that goal one more time!" Scott ignored him. So did Amane. She watched Jackson excuse himself. Thats when she heard it. The next player huffing. It had to be him. She watched as they tackled each other, both landing on the ground with glowing eyes. She looked over, and saw the sheriff.

"Don't tell him. Please don't tell on me." The guy, she recognized as Isaac Leahey, said.

* * *

"His dad was murdered." Scott said, as they watched the police.

"Do they think he is a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, why?" Scott answered.

"Because they can hold him for 24 hours." Stiles said.

"Like overnight?" Scott asked.

"Like during the full moon." Amane stated.

"I thought the cells were good at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not so good." Stiles said.

"Remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott asked.

"Yeah?" Stiles said.

"He does." They watched the police take him away.

* * *

Amane was sitting outside of the school, on her phone, texting up a storm. So in reality she was skipping class and watching Isaac getting arrested, since Scott and Stiles decided their master plan was to get in trouble with the principle. Scott came running outside as Isaac got arrested, watching them drive off. Amane stood up, unwrinkling her dress as Scott turned to go inside. They both turned at the sound of a car. They looked to see Derek's camaro.

"Get in." Well hello to you too.

"Are you kidding? That was your fault!" Scott said angrily. Derek actually looked guilty.

"I know. Now get in the car. And help me." He said.

"No. I have a better idea. I am going to call a lawyer. Because a lawyer has a chance of getting him out before the sun goes down." Scott said angrily. Amane sighed. This was boring.

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek stated.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Was he guilt tripping them? Scott sighed as Derek leaned over and opened the door.

"Lets go." Scott said, getting in the back. Amane groaned before getting into the front seat. This should be fun. Not.

"Where did you get that dress?" Scott asked as they drove down the road. Amane sighed.

"A friend." She stated.

"Lydia?" Scott asked. Why couldn't he just drop it?

"No." She said, looking out the window.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Steve. And before you ask, no you don't know him. And yes that was where I was last night. Anymore questions?" She asked. She noticed derek's jaw clench.

"Are you more than just friends?" Scott asked.

"No. We are friends. With benefits." She stated. Scott choked on his own spit while the car jerked slightly. Amane rolled her eyes. "Get over it."

* * *

Amane, Derek, and Scott stood inside the dark house, Scott holding a flashlight. Why were they here? Who knows. With Derek, it could be anything. She looked around the house, stepping around the guys, careful not to touch anything.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, then who did?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet." Derek stated.

"How do you know he is telling the truth?" Scott asked as they walked through the house.

"Because I trust my senses. and its a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." Amane rolled her eyes, holding back a giggle.

"You saw the lacrosse." Scott stated.

"Yeah." Amane laughed quietly.

"Was it that bad?" Scott asked. Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. And you shouldn't be laughing. You weren't helping." Derek said to Amane.

"I wasn't bothering. I also wasn't the one who looked like I was dry humping the team." She said, and Scott groaned.

"It was that bad." She laughed again, nodding. They walked to the basement. Derek opened the door.

"You wanna learn. Start now." Derek said. Scott stepped into the basement slowly.

"What's down there?" Scott asked. Derek gestured for her to step in.

"Motive." He said. She shook her head.

"No way in hell. I don't trust you." She stated, and Derek glared, his eyes flashing red.

"What am I looking for?" Scott asked.

"Follow your senses." Derek stated.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek responded.

"You are so fucking cryptic its annoying." Amane stated, leaning against the wall. Derek rolled his eyes before walking down the stair silently. Amane followed, trying not to make any noise, which was hard since she was wearing heels. They stood next to Scott, who was standing in front of a freezer, and Derek turned on the flashlight, scaring him.

"Open it." Derek said, his eyes flicking to the lock in Scotts hand for a second. Scott looked down and lifted the lock. Amane's eyes looked over the freezer, and the claw marks that were inside it. She felt sick to her stomach at the sight. She looked away.

"This is why he came to you!" Scott said.

"Everyone wants power." Derek said. Except them.

"If we help you. Then you have to stop." Scott said. Wait, we? "You can't just go around turning people into werewolves!"

"I can if they want to." Derek said.

"Did you tell him about the Argents? About the fact that there are people out there hunting us down?" Amane asked.

"Yes, I did. And he still asked." Derek said.

"Then he is an idiot!" Scott said.

"And you are the idiot dating the Argents daughter." Derek said. Scott looked shocked. "Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it is going to take them to find out?"

"Can I kill him now?" Amane asked. Derek glared at her, eyes flashing. "You saw what happens to an Omega." Right, Scott told that story with too much details. "With me, you can learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn full control, even on a full moon." Derek said, holding a hand as it grew claws.

"With you, I lose her." Scott said.

"You are going to lose her anyway. You know that." He said, before walking away.

"Wait." Scott said. Just when she was hoping Derek would leave. Fuck. Derek turned. "I am not part of your pack" He paused. "But I want him out. He is my responsibility too." Oh, the morally good.

"Why? Because he is one of us?" Derek asked.

"Because he is innocent." Scott said.

"Well this is all well and good, but can I go now? Please?" Amane asked.

"Got a date?" Derek snarked.

"Yes. I do." She snapped.

"Not anymore." Scott said, grabbing her arm. Fuck.

* * *

Amane sat in the back of Stiles' Jeep. Derek sat in the front, while Stiles drove. The drove up and parked out front of the Sheriff's station, staring in. A woman was getting coffee.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles stated.

"I'll distract her." Derek said, moving to get out of the car. Stiles hand shot out and stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa–you? You're not going in there. I'm taking my hand off." He said at the glare.

"I was exonerated." Derek stated.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles said.

"An innocent person." Amane snorted at that.

"An–you? Yeah, right! Okay, fine. What's your plan?" Stiles asked. Derek looked slightly puzzled.

"To distract her." He repeated.

"Uh–huh. How? By punching her in the face? Unh." Stiles said making a funny face.

"heh" Derek did a fake laugh. These two seriously needed to shut up and make out. Oh god, sexual thoughts. "By talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Derek was silent. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"Im thinking about punching you in the face." Serek stated. Amane groaned. God dirty thoughts were flying through her mind. Derek got out of the car as Stiles looked back.

"You okay?" He asked. She looked up at him with glowing eyes.

"No. I'm not." She said, tilting her head and moving closer to Stiles. He scrambled, reaching into his glove compartment. He had bought something incase this would happen. He grabbed the bag and threw it at her. Amane caught it puzzled.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Just open it. And smell." Stiles said. Amane shrugged, opening int bag, before sniffing. He watched her eyes get wide as she started sniffing more. Stiles smiled, sitting back in his seat. It had worked. Stiles left her there, following Derek in. Amane sat contentedly until Derek and Isaac came back. Derek stopped by the jeep, snatching the bag away. He sniffed it. Catnip? Really? He rolled his eyes and glanced at the obviously high and almost passed out Amane. Stiles was smart.


	16. Chapter 16

Amane sat in the cafeteria with Scott as Stiles walked up and placed some keys down. Then started rambling on about some rink but Amane wasn't paying attention. There was another werewolf. She could smell it. She looked to the door as Erica walked in. Wearing a slutty outfit and some hot heels. Everyone watched as she took a guys apple before leaving. Lydia walked up to them.

"What the holy hell was that?" She was pissed.

"Erica." Scott stated. The trio stood up at once, following her. They ran in time to see her get into a familiar black Camaro. Amane watched as she got in.

"I thought Derek was getting a pack, not a slut." Amane stated casually, a blank look on her face. Erica frowned, as Amane shrugged. "Meh, not my problem." She said as Derek grinned, peeling out of the school, leaving a very pissed Scott, a confused Stiles, and an indifferent Amane.

She managed to avoid most of the drama with Erica, just not talking to her. Though if she ever crossed a line, she would gladly put her in her place. But Amane, honestly, just wanted to forget. Everything. The supernatural. Just be... normal. But luck wasn't on her side. The one day, after school, she was on her way home when she got a text from Scott, telling her to meet him at the Ice skating rink. She thought nothing of it until she got there. They were all there. Scott, Isaac, Erica, Derek, and Byod.

"You can do a lot better than Derek." Scott said. She stood to the side, staying out of site.

"That really hurts Scott. I mean, if you are going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica. How has life been since we met?" Derek asked.

"Hmm. In a word. Transformative." She let out a growl.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well I am a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." He said.

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said.

"Then go home Scott." Derek stated. Derek motioned for them to go, and Amane was about to cut in, but scott shifted, breaking the ice.

"I meant fair for them." He growled, before letting out a much more terrifying roar. Isaac went flying across the ice easily, then Scott kick Erica into the big Ice plow thing. Amane had no idea what it was called. Amane watched as they both went for Scott, and slid Scott across the ice. he got up with a snarl. He slid on the ice as he tackled Isaac. Erica jumped on his back, but he slammed her into the plow again. He hit Isaac, who fell to his knees, then hit his back before hitting his face. He then threw Erica. They were both down. He was right, it wasn't a fair fight.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott growled. He slid them to Derek's feet.

"Its true. It is about power." Derek stepped forward, claws coming out, eyes flashing red. Amane took off her heels, before stepping onto the cold ice as Derek shifted, headbutting her brother, before hitting his stomach. He hit him repeatedly before Scott elbowed him in the face. Derek backed away as Scott straightened. He hit him again, punching him repeatedly before slamming him into the ice. He put a boot on Scotts throat, before turning and walking to the other Betas. Still not noticing Amane. She was getting good at being silent. Boyd walked over to her brother.

"Don't. You don't wanna be like them." Scott groaned out.

"You're right." Boyd lifted up his shirt revealing bite marks. "I want to be like you.

"Then let me show you what the hell you just got yourself into." Amane growled out. Derek looked towards her as the others froze. Her hands went to her sides, long white claws appearing. She looked Derek dead in the eye as her eyes flashed, fangs coming out as she let out a loud roar. She ran across the ice, her feet barely touching the ground as she tackled Derek. They rolled on the ice, and he pinned her down. She kicked him off, sending him flying across the arena. She stood up with a hiss.

"So the kitten wants to play?" Derek mocked, standing up, eyes glowing red. Amane growled as she stared him down. He walked towards her, shifting. He lunged, sending them both flying across the ice, but amane flipped so she landed on top. Derek snarled before kicking her off, and she flew back hitting the wall. She shot back up with a growl as Derek went after her. Her hand shot out, cutting deep into his stomach.

Derek howled, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her. She landed on the bleachers, which broke under the force. Derek shifted back, walking away with his pack. He was almost out when he smelt blood, but he didn't stop. Scott got up, running over to his sister. She lay in the rubble of the bleachers, a piece of metal jutting through her stomach. She groaned as Scott pulled it out.

Amane let out a hiss as the wound slowly healed before getting up. She walked out of the arena with her brother, neither of them saying a word. They headed to the animal clinic, scott nervous about the fact his wound wasn't healing.

Chris argent sat at his desk, looking through a small leather bound book. He was flipping through the pages, looking for a specific entry. He stopped when he found the page he was looking for.

'Werecat:

Werecats were first found in ancient greece. Believed to be created by a werewolf bite. Werecats are rare in general, only one or two being known of per generation. Werecats are less viscous than other creatures, unless angry. One of the most powerful creatures ever to be discovered, werecats are known to be able to wipe out entire towns and cities in a few minutes when angered. Werecats are not affected by the moon as much as werewolves, and have better control. It is unknown why someone becomes a werecat instead of a werewolf, and it is believed that it is because of the personality. Werecats are more sexual by nature, and once a year go into 'heat', where they feel the uncontrollable urge to mate. Considered to be one of the most powerful additions to the pack. t is rumored that if a werecat aligns itself with an Alpha, the alpha would become unstoppable, and invulnerable. Alphas throughout history have been known to hunt down werecats to mate with them. Werecats are identifiable by their eyes. They are like a cats, wide in the dark, thin in the light. Their claws are long and white, with sharp tips. They have fangs, but other than that their shifts are unlike a werewolves. Only one werecat has ever been known to completely shift, turning into a large lion-like feline. '

Chris sighed, closing the book. Amane was a werecat, he knew that much. But if Gerard ever found out, he would either use her, or kill her, and he couldn't let that happen. He leaned back in his chair. He needed to talk to her. Before anyone found out just what she was.


	17. Chapter 17

Amane sat on her bed staring at her side. It was healed but it still hurt like a bitch. She touched it experimentally and winced. Why did it still hurt? She groaned as she heard the doorbell ring. Scott was out meeting allison, so she had to get up. She moved off her bed, putting her tanktop back down and moving out of the room, and down the stairs. She was in too much pain for her senses to work right, so she didn't realise who was on the other side of the door when she opened it.

As soon as she opened the door, Chris Argent walked in, grabbing her arm, and shutting the door with his foot. He dragged her up the stairs without a word, heading straight to her room. Once inside he shut the door, and the window, closing the curtains as well. When he finally turned to her, he noticed she was holding her side.

"What the hell are you doing?" She growled.

"We need to talk. Somewhere private. This is the best place." He stated, sitting in the chair next to her bed while she slowly sat down. He looked at her side. "What's wrong with your side?"

"Nothing. What did you want to talk about?" She said. Chris obviously wasn't convinced.

"You. Do you know what you are?" He asked, still eyeing her side.

"Is this a pop quiz because I really don't have ti-" She began but he cut her off.

"A werecat. One of the most powerful creatures in existence. Sought after by werewolves and hunters alike." He stated and Amane was silent, just staring at him. "You need to be more careful. My father can not find out about you. You have no idea how powerful you are, no one can know."

"Why?" She asked. Chris sighed.

"Werecats are extremely powerful. More so than werewolves, even alphas. If anyone finds out you could be in danger. They would hunt you down. Either to kill you, or to use you, either way it wouldn't be good."

"I would like to see them try." She growled.

"You are not understanding! They will do terrible things. They would use you, to kill people. You wouldn't stand a chance. You didn't know what you are, let alone how to control it!" He yelled, standing up angrily. Amane's eyes flashed as she stood up as well, but whatever she was going to say died in her throat as she groaned and grabbed her side. Chris sighed.

"You need to learn control. Go see derek. He would be the best to help you." Amane growled.

"There is no way in hell I am going to see that power freak." She stated.

"He couldn't control it." Amane's head shot up when he said that. "Werecats... other beings feel a certain.. draw to them. Sexually. Derek wouldn't have been able to control himself, no matter how hard he tried." Amane looked away. "You are hurt. Go see him. He could help. Both with controlling yourself and healing. You need to learn. Learn how to act normal. Whatever you do, don't let anyone know what you are." He stated. Amane nodded, looking away.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, Chris sighed.

"I know you. You are a good kid. I don't want to see you get hurt, especially since I know you don't want this." He stated, before standing and leaving. Amane sighed, before standing up. She had to see Derek, no matter how much she didn't want too. The only problem was she didn't know where to find them, so she would have to hunt them down, by scent. Fun.

* * *

Amane followed their scent to what looked to be an abandoned subway cart station. Derek sure did like creepy places. She sat in an old subway, listening to the pack. How they hadn't noticed her already was beyond her.

"Are we done now? Because I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac said. Amane heard Derek walk over to him.

"Right here?"

"Uhuh- AHHHHH" She listened to the sickening crunching of bones. She winced at the noise. He was a fun alpha alright.

"A hundred and one. You think I am teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I am teaching you how to survive." She heard him let Isaac go.

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming after us now? What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know. But they are planning something. And you, especially, know that isn't our only problem. That thing that killed Isaacs father, I think it killed someone else last night. And until I know what it is, you all need to learn everything I know. As fast as I can teach you." After he said that last part, he walked onto the subway, stopping when he saw Amane. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"You are hurt." It wasn't a question.

"Really? I didn't notice." She snarked. Derek glared, but walked forward. He grabbed her arm, claws digging in. Amane acted instinctively, kicking out. He caught it with his other hand.

"Calm down. It activates the healing process." Amane glared, but stayed still. She couldn't hold back a sigh as she felt her insides heal. Oh thank god. When she was done she grabbed his arm, pulling it off of hers. She stood up, pulling her leg out of his hand, or at least trying to. His grip tightened.

"What are you doing?" She growled out.

"How did you get hurt like that?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh I don't know, someone threw me into some bleachers, that went through my stomach." She sassed, glaring. If Derek could look guilty, he would. Amane yanked her foot out of his grip, before moving past him, and out of the cart. She knew she should have asked him for help, but she honestly couldn't bring herself too. She was out of the cart and the station in under a minute, Derek hot on her heels.

"Why did you come here?" Derek asked.

"To get help. Obviously. I didn't feel like dieing because of you." She snarled, nt bothering to stop. Derek growled at the tone of her voice. He grabbed her arm, pushing her into the wall.

"I know you came here for more than that. Why?" He growled, his face centimeters away from hers. Amane didn't answer. Her eyes flashed as she kicked out sending him across the room, before she turned and left, all before he could even stand up.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. Uh. We'll get through this. I know because I love you." Amane stared at her brother and stiles with wide eyes as she walked up to them. What. The. Fuck. "I love you more than-Oh my god! You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate.." Stiles said.

"Uhhhh... I'm not sure I want to know." Amane said. Stiles cheeks went red as he glared.

"Come on! Youre the only one we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Okay? Message complete. Now tell me about your boss." Stiles said

"What about Deaton?" Amane asked.

"He knows. And he thinks Alison's family keeps some kind of record about all of things that they've hunted. Like a book." Scott said. Joyful.

"Like a Beastiary." Stiles said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"A beastiary." Stiles repeated. Amane and Scott snickered.

"I think you mean beastiality." Scott said, and Amane laughed. Stiles wasn't amused.

"Nope. Pretty sure I don't. Its like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures." Well now she felt dumb.

"How are we the only ones that don't seem to know anything about this stuff?" Scott asked.

"Well, you're my best friends, and your creatures of the night, so its kind of a priority of mine." Stiles stated.

"Okay, well if we can find it, and it can tell us what his thing is." Scott stated.

"And who." Stiles and Amane said at the same time.

"We need that book." They all said. They stared at each other for a second before leaving.

* * *

Amane sat in the bleachers at the lacrosse game. It was absolutely brutal. One of the opposite players was like a brick wall. But her mind was elsewhere. Stiles was taking too long getting the book. The beastiality, or bestiary, or whatever it was. She looked at her mom. Before she could get up and go to see, she watched her brother get hit, and fall to the ground with a sickening crunch. Fuck. Everyone shot up, heading towards him. Amane listened as allison talked to him, but was focused on her grandfather. God she hoped he didn't find out.

"Don't move!" Couch said, as allison helped him stand up.

"Scott!" Their mom said worriedly.

"Its ok. Its ok. I'm fine. I'm fine" Scott said, as he stood up.

"I could have sworn I literally heard bone crunching from where I sat." Their mom said.

"Heard it? I felt it." Couch added.

"Seriously. Guys, I'm fine." Scott reassured. Allison moved away from him.

"We should go." She said to gerard.

"Hold on. I want to ask him one more thing." Gerard said, and Amane felt her heart in her throat.

* * *

"Oh good youre back. Dinner is almost ready." She heard Alison's mom say.

"How was the game?" Chris Argent asked.

"Why don't you ask the star player?" Gerard asked, as she and Scott stepped into few Both Agents froze. Great. Just great.

"Hi." Scott said awkwardly.

* * *

They all sat at the table eating. Chris and Gerard at the ends, Amane next to Chris, Scott next to her, and Gerard. Allison and her mom sat across the table, Allison directly across from Scott. It was awkward. Good food, but very awkward.

"Alright, why is everyone so quiet? Is it that uncomfortable that they dated?" Gerard asked. Chris looked at him.

"Did you ask them if they would be uncomfortable?"

"I know its been a few centuries since I was a teenager, but even back then we dated and broke up all the time." Gerard stated.

"We're fine, right Scott?" Allison stated.

"Totally fine." Scott agreed. The Argents looked at them.

"Then why did you break up?" Gerard asked. Amane almost choked. Scott looked horrified.

"She... dumped me?" Allison looked like she was going to kill him. Amane bit her lip. Alison's mom looked pissed.

"No offense Scott, but I think maybe Allison just thought you two grew apart." Chris argent stated.

"As if the fathers opinion isn't baist? How do you know the two weren't as passionate as romeo and juliet?" Gerard stated. Well he nailed that.

"Romeo and Juliet committed ritual suicide." Chris stated. "They could have used a little less passion."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Amane and Allison said at the same time.

"Brilliant idea." Her mother agreed.

"Scott. Why don't you help me grab dessert." Chris said, before standing. Scott looked around before following. They all sat in silence.

"So Amane, Hows school, any sports? College plans?" Gerard asked. Amane smiled fakely.

"Schools good. I have straight As. I don't really do sports anymore, though I used to be in gymnastics. I do dance though. And I plan on going into college for linguistics." She stated. His eyebrows shot up.

"Oh really, what languages?" He asked.

"Depends on the school. I already know several, including french, which is why i'm helping allison in class." She stated. Allison smiled at her, as Chris and scott walked back in. A while later, allison spoke up.

"Can Scott and I be excused, I have some english notes i need to go over with him." Allison asked. Gerard nodded.

"I don't think that's appropriate." Chris stated, and Amane kicked him under the table, earning a glare.

"Okay, I'm the one who is supposed to be old fashioned here. The two of you, go." Gerard said, and the two left, leaving Amane alone with the three adults. Well, fuck. They all looked at her.  
"So what colleges are you considering?" Gerard asked.

"Uhh several. None in california. Hawaii, new york, even one in scotland." She stated.

"Scotland. Ambitious. Thats good." The rest of the time was in silence until Scott and Allison came down the stairs.

"Gerard. Mr. and Mrs. Argent. Thank you for dinner. I just realised I have to pick up my mom from work." He said, putting on his sweater, before grabbing Amane's arm and leaving. They pulled up into the school, scott calling stiles.

"Stiles, where are you? I need the USB drive on Gerard's keys. Thats the beastiary!" Scott said, hanging up. He and Amane ran into the school, straight to the office. They found the keys in the door, when they heard a screeching noise. They ran to the pool, where they saw Stiles and Derek in the water. Scott pulled them out while Amane looked at the creature. Hot damn, it was ugly. Scott roared at it, and it lunged, taking him down. They rolled for a minute before it grabbed Scotts leg, and threw him into the mirror. Amane lunged, tackling it to the ground, it threw her off, and into the pool.

She shot out of the water, climbing out off the pool as it ran from the room. Amane looked at Derek and Stiles, who looked horrible.

* * *

Amane, Scott, and Stiles stood outside looking at the Beastiary. It wasn't in english.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked.

"Its some derivative of latin, I think." Amane stated.

"How are we supposed to know what this thing is if we can't read it?" Scott asked.

"Its a Kanima." Derek stated, walking up, Erica behind him.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles stated, irritated

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek stated.

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott stated.

"Or who." Derek added.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Just stories. Rumors."

"But its like us?" Scott asked.

"A shapeshifter? Yes. But its not right. Its like a..." Derek trailed off.

"An abomination." Stiles filled in for him. Derek nodded, before turning to leave with Erica.

"Derek!" Scott yelled, stopping them. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You'd trust them?" Derek asked angrily.

"Nobody trusts anyone. Thats the problem. While we are here, arguing about who is on what side, There is something scarier, faster, and stronger than any of us, and its killing people. And we still don't know anything about it." Scott said angrily.

"I know one thing. When I find it, I'm gonna kill it." Derek said, walking away.

* * *

Scott and Amane pulled up at the hospital. Amane got out first, walking inside to find their mom. Once inside, she heard the sound of Scott being stabbed.

"Don't move!" It was gerard. "Even now I can practically feel the tissue around the blade trying to heal. You never know with a beta. a. Besides, we'd lose this perfect picture. The kind old grandfather embracing his favorite grandson after hearing good news from the doctor. That's right. I can play the nice doddering grandpa who likes to cook and tell stories and be sweet and charming, and trust me, I can do it far better than you playing 'average broken–hearted teenage boy'. Are you listening?"

"Yes." Scott said. It took everything in her not to look. to pretend she couldn't hear any of it.

"Perfect. Now, you're gonna do me a favor one of these days and you're gonna do it, because if you don't, this knife goes in her." He was probably talking about their mother. "Or her. Your sweet, innocent, ambitious sister. Would be a shame. Scott? I truly believe that it's so much easier when bad things don't have to happen to good people. Don't you agree?"

"Yes." Scott growled out.

"You here to pick me up?" Melissa asked, walking up to Amane.

"Yup, Scotts right outside." Amane stated, turning to go outside. Scott looked winded.

"You okay?" Their mom asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Everythings fine." He lied.


End file.
